Naruto: Monster Tamers
by Dracoknight545
Summary: To be simple, The story of Naruto done differently when Naruto discovers a mysterious egg and hatches it. Main Couple: NaruHina Discontuned, a remake will be made in the future
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Egg

Naruto: Monster Tamer

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

**Main couple is NarutoxHinata**

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Egg

Long ago during the Third Shinobi War, The Uzumaki Clan of the Village Hidden in The Whirlpool was feared for their mastery of sealing art and along well skilled in sword techniques. But the Uzumaki clan was feared as powerful Monster Tamers that were able to summon different types of strange beast from another dimension.

They were able to take down numerous armies in a matter of hours then days by normal force performed by the average shinobi squad. Unfortunately majority of the Uzumaki clan and the hidden village was destroyed by the after-shocks done by the Nine-tail Fox Demon on October 10th. Since then the power of Uzumaki's taming and sealing techniques until Now...

So the story begins with Naruto around 9 years old is hiding in a forest after escaping a mad crowd that was mad at him for painting their shops. Young Naruto hid in a tree to make sure he was safe until the branch he was hiding on broke causing him to fell on the ground hard and the branch caused the tree to shake. As Naruto recovered from the fall, a strange colored (Yellow and Black) fell and landed on Naruto's head causing him to be knocked out.

An hour later

"Ow my head" cried Naruto rubbing his head from the fall. As he rubbed his head, Naruto noticed the strange egg on the ground to him.

'Hmm, I wonder what's in the egg maybe Iruka-sensei or the old man might know' thought Naruto as he picked the egg

"Oh well, I better take this home with me, so it can be safe" said Naruto as he ran back home with the egg in his arms

Once Naruto got home with his new egg, the first thing he did was to take a bath from his activities. Naruto decided to clean the egg as well since he thought the egg's color was dirt from falling out of the tree.

After he took his bathroom, Naruto place the egg on his bed with a blanket around it to keep it warm; while Naruto made some instant ramen for dinner.

While Naruto ate his ramen, he thought what might come out of the egg and maybe once the egg hatches he might get notice more than a little trouble maker. As he thought about the egg, the more excited about the egg hatching soon.

After cleaning up dinner, Naruto got into bed with his egg right next to him and went fast asleep dreaming about the egg hatching and see what could be once it hatches. As Naruto was in a deep sleep, the egg began to shake violently next to Naruto until it began to crack and glow.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, the 3rd Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi was watching Naruto with his crystal ball and keeping his eyes focused on the cracking and glowing egg hatch.

"I guess it's time that I have that talk with Naruto about his heritage and their special ability" said the old Hokage and let out a puff of smoke from smoking his pipe.

The following morning, Naruto felt something poking his face and nudging him; Naruto just ignored it until...

"!" shouted whatever

was nudging Naruto sending an electrical shock to Naruto. While Naruto cried in pain as the shock woke him up, "What was that" said Naruto as he recovered from the shock.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as they opened to see a small mouse like animal with diamond-shaped ears and two pink cheek marks along with a black tail that looked like those fryer thing to serve fried rice balls.

Naruto approach the animal with slowly and poked it to see if it was okay, "Hey are you okay, little guy" asked Naruto

The animal woke and looked at Naruto and cried "Pichu" with nodded

"Okay I'm Naruto Uzumaki, do you have a name" said Naruto to his new friend

"Pi" replied the animal while shaking his head

"I could call you Pichu since it's the only thing you say" said Naruto

Pichu nodded his head; Naruto looked at the clock and suddenly realized that he was going to be late for class.

In hurry, Naruto got change for school (Note he doesn't have the orange jumpsuit) and headed out. Pichu quickly followed Naruto as Naruto locked the door. "Pichu, what are you doing? I gotta go to the academy; I guess you can come" said Naruto as he hurried to the academy with Pichu riding on his head

At The Ninja Academy

Naruto and Pichu made it to the academy with time to spare.

Naruto took a look around and noticed his crush, Sakura Haruno, hadn't arrived yet. As he sat down at his usual spot, he failed to notice a certain shy and quiet girl looking at him affectionately. "Well Pichu, this is where we kids come to learn about being ninjas. What do you think?" Pichu, who was resting on top of Naruto's head, looked around and simply said "Pichu!" in a happy sounding voice.

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, I had a feeling you'd like it." Naruto had gotten over his shock of being with Pichu and they had quickly become fast friends after this morning's events. As they sat there, Shikamaru and Chouji walked up to him. "Hey Naruto, I heard you painted the market place yesterday; So how did it take you to hide from the mob this time?" asked Chouji.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys, you heard about that? Yeah, I think it was about maybe a half-an-hour" replied Naruto

"Man, that's such a drag though. It must be hard having all your things..."Naruto and Chouji noticed that Shikamaru had stopped talking.

"Hey Shika, what's wrong?" asked Chouji as Shikamaru pointed to Naruto's head. Chouji looked to where he was pointing and immediately froze. "Naruto, what...what...what...is..." started Shikamaru as a familiar sound came into the class room from the halls.

"I said I'm going first Ino-pig" shouted one voice. "In your dreams forehead banshee" shouted the other. Naruto turned and smiled as a victorious Sakura entered the room, quickly followed by an enraged Ino. "That's not fare Sakura, you cheated again" said Ino. Sakura laughed and said "Sorry piggy, but you'll have to be faster than that if you..."

"OH SAKURA" called Naruto as he rushed over to her and Ino. Ino grinned as she saw the look of disgust cross Sakura's face at knowing she was about to have Naruto talk to her again, which was the only thing about the academy Sakura hated. Ino herself didn't like Naruto all that much, but the effect he had on Sakura made Naruto just Ok enough in her book to not totally hate him.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you'd..." started Naruto, but Sakura cut him off."Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you in even the slightest bit? You are annoying, ugly, and a total pain in the butt. No girl in her right mind would ever want to be seen with a loser like...like...like..." Sakura just kept repeating as her eyes fell onto Naruto's head.

Now Naruto was incredible dense for the most part as he took Sakura's constant rejections as a sign of her playing hard to get and not actually her rejecting him. And it was also safe to say his mind didn't register any of the hurtful things she would say either. Hell, even when she would hit Naruto, his mentality would tell him that it was just her way of showing him her love for him and not the actual meaning.

Ino had noticed Sakura becoming stuck in her loop and looked to were Sakura was pointing and froze as she saw the creature atop Naruto's head as well.

Off to the side, a girl with indigo hair and lavender called Hinata watch what was going on and always wanted to yell at Sakura and say that she was wrong. That Naruto wasn't annoying, he wasn't a pain, but actually funny, and that she felt that he was the most handsome boy in class, even more than Sasuke nor was his new friend, actually she thought of it be quite cute and sweet.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" asked a confused Naruto.

Hearing Naruto speak brought Sakura out of her trance as she yelled as loud as she could "Naruto, what the hell is that thing on top of your head?" Pichu looked at her in the eyes and said "Pi?" as he tilted his head. "That thing is looking at us" shouted Ino.

Getting angry, Naruto yelled out "Pichu isn't a thing; he's a little electric mouse and he came from an egg"

Naruto heard the sound of a chocking gag as he saw Kiba nearly double over at his seat. Kiba then shot up and, after looking at Pichu, yelled "There's no way in hell that thing came from an egg, It might came from a cat out of all things"

"What! How dare you compare that little freak of nature there to a cat, Kiba? It's obvious to anyone who looks at it that Naruto's new pet is an insect" proclaimed Sakura.

A noise was made that had them all looking over at Shino who simply said "I don't believe that Naruto's friend is an insect as I have never seen one such as it before and I would be the one to know such things."

"Is it a gopher or a rabbit with strange tail?" asked Chouji as he and Shikamaru walked up to join in. "Maybe, either that or a mole. Man, this talk is turning into such a drag" said Shikamaru.

Sakura then looked over at Sasuke who was busy minding his own business and shouted "Hey SASUKE, do you know what that is?" Ino nodded and said "Of course, Sasuke would know since he's really smart and cool."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he didn't wasn't to become involved. All he really wanted was to learn, train, and become stronger so he could prove himself to his father that he was just as good as Itachi.

Turning and looking, he simply said "I don't know, Maybe it's a large yellow mutate rat or something."

"Of course, that has to be it. That thing is a rat" proclaimed Ino. Sakura agreed till the realized how close they were to it and jumped away shrieking. "Naruto, take that disgusting rat out of here. What are you trying to do, make us all get sick with whatever disease it has growing in it" screamed Sakura.

Now, Naruto was mad at Sakura as he shouted "He is not a rat. I told you guys already, he's a..." Naruto stopped as Pichu leaped into and landed on Sakura.

Sakura began to panic and ran around in frantically to get Pichu off, until...

"!" cried Pichu shocking Sakura.

After electrocuting Sakura, Pichu leaped off the crisp Sakura (Don't worry she's alive, just well-done) and head off toward Hinata and jump into the waiting arms of Hinata as she looked at Pichu closely. She rubbed the top of Pichu's head which he obviously liked and snuggled into Hinata's embrace as Pichu let out light cry of happiness.

"Naruto, you have a really cute. What's his name?" Naruto smiled at the sight and was relieved at least one person liked Pichu. But before anyone else could say or do anything, the lower door open and Iruka entered the room.

"Ok class, sit down and prepare for today's lesson." He saw Naruto with everyone near the top and said "Naruto, during lunch Lord Hokage would like to speak to you. Come on people, we have learning to do."

"Come on buddy, let's find a seat" said Naruto till he realized Pichu didn't want to leave Hinata's side.

"Oh, you wanna sit with Hinata. Ok then, I'll see you in a while Pichu." As Naruto started to walk, Pichu squeaked out for him and Naruto looked back.

"What's up buddy?" Naruto then realized that Pichu wanted Naruto to sit with Hinata. "Oh, Ok. Hey Hinata, can I sit by you?" asked Naruto. Hinata let out an "eep" at his question before nodding shyly. Naruto took his seat next to her as Pichu sat on the desk between them. Hinata blushed as she thought 'Naruto...is sitting by me. Is this really happening?'

She looked over and saw Pichu give her a smile. Hinata returned her attention to the front and mentally thanked Pichu for this.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful; though there was still plenty of debates over what Pichu actually was and Pichu occasionally shock a couple of people that suggested he was a rat. When it was time for lunch, Naruto and Pichu said their goodbyes to Hinata as they headed to see the Hokage.

Inside the Hokage Tower

Naruto and Pichu managed to reach the Hokage's office without any problem until they bumped into a strange female.

She had purple hair in a bun, a trench coat that went to her ankles, a fishnet shirt that left little to the imagination, a tan mini-skirt and shin guards.

"Watch where you're going you brats" she said

Naruto was going to yell back at the women, but Pichu tried to convince Naruto not cause trouble.

Naruto agreed with Pichu and they started to continue walking the female ninja grabbed him and Pichu.

"Hey I'm talking to you two!" she yelled angrily

"And you are?" Naruto asked

"I don't have to introduce myself to someone like you." She comment more annoyed than before

"Well then, you don't want to talk to me and I don't want to talk to you so why don't you put us down and we can both go about our business, lady!" Naruto said trying to keep his temper and failing.

"And what kind of business could a kid and his pet like you two possibly have?" she ask while neglecting to release them.

"You don't have to tell me your name? Then I don't have to answer your question." Naruto said smugly, Pichu giggled at Naruto's remark.

"Why you little son of..."

"Is there a problem here?" asked Sarutobi cutting in before the situation escalated.

"Uh... No Lord Hokage, we just having some fun" Anko said releasing Naruto and Pichu as she was trying to make herself seem innocent

"Well that's good, Naruto so you made here safely?" he asked.

"Yeah, before that crazy woman grabbed us as we were coming to see you like you asked us to do" answered Naruto

"Who are you calling crazy, you brat!" Anko yelled.

"Enough!" Sarutobi shouted. "Anko you are dismissed, Naruto come into my office and we have much to discuss."

"Whatever, I better not see you again you little punk." She said to Naruto as she stormed off

"Same here, crazy lady" Naruto said, Pichu nodded in agreement that Anko was crazy

As Anko left, Sarutobi looked at Naruto with disappointment

"I am disappointed in you Naruto." He said

"What? Why?" he asked

"You could have handled the situation better. I know that Anko is a little extreme but you shouldn't have riled her up or called her crazy like you did" The old leader said.

"But she called me brat." Naruto said looking away with a pout, Pichu nodded in agreement

"Yes she did but did that make it necessary to retaliate?" asked the Hokage as he looked at Naruto and Pichu

"No not really, I guess we should apologized once we're done here" said Naruto as he looked at Pichu

"Pi" said Pichu with a nod

"So is this your new friend" asked the Hokage

"Yah, his name is Pichu. Well until I can name him something else" answered Naruto

"Pichu Pichu" cried Pichu

"Well, nice to meet you Pichu. Now how about we go into my office and discuss why I summoned you and Pichu" said the Hokage as Naruto and Pichu followed

In the office of The Hokage

"So why did you called us, old man" asked Naruto

"Before I start, what I'm going to tell you is a SS-rank secret since it involves your mother's clan; The Uzumaki clan" start Sarutobi as he noticed Naruto's face lighten up as he heard the words 'your mother's clan'

"Naruto, you must know that you can't tell anyone about what I'm going to say, understand?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto and Pichu nodded in agreement

"Good, the Uzumaki clan was known well for their mastery skills in sealing and sword techniques. Other than those skills of Uzumaki clan, the one skill that they were most feared for was their ability to summon different types of creatures from an alternate dimension, it's not even known in the realm of the Summons. They known as Monster Tamers" explained Sarutobi (Note: Monster Tamers is not to be confused with Digimon and Monster Ranchers. Remember in the disclaimer I state that **'I don't own Naruto or ****Pokemon****'**)

Naruto and Pichu were confused at the statement 'Monster Tamers' and looked at each other first and then back at the 3rd Hokage, "What you mean, Old man" asked Naruto along with Pichu who mimicked Naruto in mouth movement

"I'll explain earlier I mention that they were able to summon creatures from an

alternate dimension is another of your mother's clan unique abilities along with high longevity. That ability to summon those creatures had an attack force of over 4 thousand shinobi, and with that much power they were able to take down numerous armies in a matter of hours then days by normal force performed by the average shinobi squad. I witness several battles when these creatures appeared; some of them were able to handle an army all by themselves single-handily defeating their army. During the last shinobi wars, The Uzumaki clan had help us win most of our battles" explained Sarutobi

"So what does this have to do to with me and Pichu" asked Naruto curiously

"I fear the council would take Pichu away from you, if they find out you have this unique ability. So I decided that you should have some special training. In order to protect you and Pichu if someone wanted to take Pichu away from you for their purposes" answered Sarutobi as he knew what Naruto was going to next

"Alright, you hear that Pichu. We're going to do special training" said Naruto excitedly

"PiPichu (Alright)" said Pichu

"Naruto, before you over excite yourself. You'll be leaving the academy for a certain amount of time until your sensei, which I'll pick out for you, see it's safe for you and Pichu to come back" said Sarutobi

"Okay, so when we'll know who is sensei?" asked Naruto

"I'll have them find you or I'll send a note to inform where to meet your sensei. You may leave now, Naruto. It was goo" replied Sarutobi

"Okay, thanks Old man" said Naruto as he and Pichu left

'Hopefully, they form a bond that could rival the Inuzuka clan's bond with their canines one day' thought Sarutobi as he knew that after he selected Naruto's sensei for his special training. That he would have to the worst enemy of any kage, paperwork

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Naruto: Monster Tamers"**

**So who will be Naruto's Sensei?**

**Let me know who will be or might be**

**What Pokemon would like to see in this series?**


	2. Chapter 2: Training w Snake's Mistress

Naruto: Monster Tamers

**A.N. Just wow, I'm getting some much support for the 1st Ch. of Naruto: Monster Tamers; I would like to thank my friends that read this on deviantArt and .**

**So thank you for your comments on concerns, I'll be doing a re-write of chapter 1 soon.**

**Now on to the story but first the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't either Naruto or Pokemon**

Chapter 2: Training with the Snake's Mistress

**At the local Dango shop**

Anko Mitatrashi was furious as she ate her favorite food to calm down after her meeting with the Third Hokage

'I can't believe I have to train that brat especially what happen earlier as a punishment. When I start training him, I'm going to make it a living hell" thought Anko furiously as she ate her 4th dango.

As Anko continued to eat, a couple of her friends came by and joined her. There was Kurenai Yuhi, Anko's best friend and they good relationship as friends who sat across from her; she has long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color.

Next was Kakashi Hatake, who was a decent friend of Anko's and has a love of reading The Make-out series. He has gravity-defying silver hair and covers his left eye with his headband and a mask covering his mouth (A.N.: At this time, is part of ANBU, but is leaving soon). Kakashi sent next to Kurenai

Last of them was Iruka Umino (Yeah, he was described last chapter I believe and I'm feeling lazy at this moment to do us) who seat next to Anko.

"So how are you today, Anko?" asked Kakashi causally while reading his book

"No I'm fine" replied Anko sarcastically

"Really, I thought you were angry" commented Kakashi

"F*& no, I'm pissed as shit. It's because the little brat and his rat got you relied up and now I have to train him" replied Anko in an angry tone

**Elsewhere**

Pichu let out a cute sneezed while on Naruto's head

"Um... Naruto... I think... that Pichu might have cold" suggested Hinata in shuttered

"Nah, maybe someone was talking about him. So yeah me and Pichu have to apologize to that crazy lady" replied Naruto as he and Hinata continued to walk through the village

**Back with Anko**

"So you're going to train Naruto, huh? I better get going, Anko better telling Naruto where you're going to meet him tomorrow" said Kakashi as he vanish in a puff of smoke

"Sure whatever; Iruka, if care about the kid I'll let him come by the academy whenever I'm out on missions, if it makes you feel better" said Anko

"Thanks, Naruto is like a little brother to me. I just don't want him to get seriously hurt; he tries so hard to be strong as his class mates since he wants to be the Hokage" explain Iruka

"I know you feel Iruka, Hinata is like a sister to me as well. I'm surprise that Naruto's little friend already knows about Hinata's crush on Naruto" said Kurenai as she what they were discussing earlier

**_Flashback Begins_**

"_Apparently Naruto's new friend Pichu has took interest in Hinata and wanted Naruto to sit by her" said Iruka_

"_Really, you think Pichu knows that Hinata has a crush on Naruto" commented Kurenai_

"_They say that animals are able to read hidden messages in their human companions as such sensing an attraction between a boy and a girl. So Pichu might be playing match-maker or not. It's possible that Pichu knows that Hinata could be a great friend for Naruto since he has a couple of friends that see him for him and not what everyone else thinks of him" stated Kakashi_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Iruka and Kurenai were about to leave until they saw Naruto carrying Hinata on his back and Pichu was walking next to him.

"Naruto, what happen to Hinata?" asked Kurenai concerned about Hinata

"Well, I asked her if we could be good friend and I told her yeah. Then she started to go red, I checked if she had a fever and the thing is that she fell down on the ground" explained Naruto as Pichu nodded

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. I'll take her home myself" said Kurenai as Naruto nodded and handed Hinata over to Kurenai so she can take Hinata home and walked to the Hyuuga compound.

Iruka asked Naruto and Pichu how their talk with the Hokage earlier today. Naruto told him that the Hokage explained to him about his mother's clan and that he'll have some special training to help him become a better shinobi and use his family's ability. Afterwards Iruka left Naruto and Pichu and told them to see them around.

Then two kunai came by slimming Pichu's left ear leaving notch markings, and this caught Naruto and Pichu by surprise.

"Hey brat, we meet again huh?" said a voice

"Huh?" said Naruto as he turned around and saw it was the lady from earlier today, Anko Mitatrashi and she came towards them as Pichu cleaned up his ear wound

"So tomorrow you and I are going to begin your training and I don't go easy" said Anko removing her kunai from the ground

"Okay, Can I say something first" asked Naruto

"Alright, but address me as Anko-sensei since I'm going to train you and Pichu" replied Anko as she accepted something rude from him

"I wanna say that I'm sorry about our accident in the Hokage building, Anko-sensei" said Naruto

"You know it takes a lot of guts to admit when he was wrong. So I forgive you and Pichu, but it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you when we training" replied Anko

"Thanks Anko-sensei. So where are we going to meet to start my training?" asked Naruto

"Meet the training ground 25, The East Forest around 7am and don't be late. I don't tolerate tardiness" said Anko and left Naruto and Pichu.

"Got it, Anko-sensei; we'll be there" said Naruto

**A.N.: So yeah, training ground 25 is a reference to both Pokemon and Fairy Tail. The number 25 is a reference to Pikachu's official number in the National Pokedex and Kanto region Pokedex. **

**The area is called the east forest not just because it is located in the eastern side of the leaf village, but it reference to the area in Fairy Tail series which is where Natsu just like Naruto found an egg which became their partner. **

**I just wanted to address this for those who don't get the references. Now back to story.**

**The Next Day at Training Ground 25**

Naruto and Pichu arrived at Training Ground 25 "The East Forest" at the time that Anko told them to arrive.

"She says that she don't like being tardy, but she comes like. Oh well, about we rest a bit on the tree trunk until Anko-sensei" said Naruto as he pointed to the tree trunk. Pichu was already back asleep on Naruto's head as Naruto went towards the tree trunk.

Naruto sat on the tree trunk relaxing and waiting for Anko while Pichu slept next to him. Suddenly a kunai land between Naruto and Pichu scaring the daylights out of them

'_Where did that come from' _thought Naruto looking at the kunai.

Then Anko appeared from a nearby tree, "You know another thing I don't tolerate is laziness as well"

"So what the heck was that for then?" asked Naruto and Pichu at the time

"One same as said before, I don't tolerate laziness. Two, the world outside of the village is unforgiveable. Since you two are my students until some time, I'm going to keep sure that you and Pichu always have your guard up whether you're on missions or not. Another things is that I'm going to make that you pass the graduation exam for the third and final time; so I'm not going to have you give up right?" explained Anko

"Of course not, Anko-sensei; I'm not going to give up not matter what, that's my nindo, my ninja way" said Naruto making a promise to not give up on his training

"Great, to start things off I want 20 laps around the trainings" ordered Anko

"What!" complained the shocked Naruto and Pichu

"So you wanna make it 40 laps then or we could do 60 and I'll let my snakes out for fun" suggested Anko with a wicked grin

Without saying anything else, Naruto and Pichu started to the 20 laps and their new training with their new sensei Anko Mitatrashi

During the next few months, Naruto and Pichu faced rigidness and terrorizing training with Anko and her snakes. Anko had Naruto change his outfit from the orange jumpsuit to rustic orange jacket with hood, under the jacket was black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl along with black shinobi pants and black shinobi footwear. The jacket had a black Uzumaki swirl on the back. Occasionally Anko's friend Kurenai would come and watch along with Hinata, once in a while Hinata would join Naruto and Pichu. Hinata and Naruto's friendship grew during the times, when they were training or not, and Hinata found Naruto's new look quite attractive along and fainted when she first saw Naruto in his new outfit and found Pichu's new ear marks (notched left ear, remember the kunias that skimmed Pichu's left ear) quite cute on the small animal.

Also Naruto and Anko's relationship grew as well; it had become the big sister- little brother type. One day, Anko told Naruto that she was like him when she was younger since the villager would assault her and called her names as Snake demon for example because her teacher was a traitor to Konoha for using forbidden jutsu.

She also told him that one day she's going to punish her teacher caused her so much pain, and was wondering if he might help her out if they ever encountered him. Naruto and Pichu promised that they'll help out in any way possible.

One day, Anko had some important T&I Business to care of, so Anko told Naruto go to the academy for the day and study hard and not to make a fool of him that will show that all of their training was nothing. Naruto promised that he wouldn't fail her and was off to the academy with Pichu at his side.

After a morning of lectures that Naruto didn't sleep through since Pichu made sure the he would make a fool of himself since he promised Anko that he would. During lunch, Naruto, Hinata and Pichu sat together had lunch. (A.N. When Pichu speaks, there'll be English translations. But when he thinks, it will be English)

"Hey Hinata, can I tell you something?" asked Naruto

"Sure... Naruto, what are you going to tell me" replied Hinata

"Okay, but you have to keep it a secret alright?" said Naruto, Hinata nodded to the agreement to keep whatever Naruto is going to tell her a secret

Naruto lean towards to Hinata's ear and whispered "I'm already a Genin"

Hinata was shocked that her friend already a shinobi, "Naruto... how are you a genin, don't you have to take the graduation exam" asked Hinata

"Well, Anko-sensei gave me and Pichu a special test to become genin, but we still have to take the exam to make it official" explained Naruto

"Really, what the exam you had to take" asked Hinata

"Me and Pichu had to steal this book from a Jounin, it really fun. He chased us around the whole village, it took us 3 hours to lose him" replied Naruto

Then the lunch bell rang, and everyone went back inside. Naruto and Hinata's class went outside for target practice. Target Practice was first. Iruka broke them up between boys and girls. He had them line up and stand in front of the targets.

"Okay, you will be given 5 kunai and 5 shuriken. I want you to throw them at the targets." Iruka said.

The boy's went first. Shikamaru simply threw them, not caring where they hit and went to take a nap under a tree. Choji hit the target with 3 of his kunai and 2 of his shuriken.

Shino was able to hit the bull's eye with 1 kunai, the others landed close, and hit the target with all of his shuriken. Kiba did the same as Choji, which was expected as neither of their respective clan techniques relied heavily on throwing projectiles. Sasuke stepped up, much to the joy of every female except Hinata, and took his position. He threw all of the kunai and shuriken at the same time and hit the bull's eye with all five of the kunai and four of the shuriken.

'Sasuke-kun is so amazing' every girl thought, once again with the exception of Hinata.

"Good job Sasuke, a near perfect score. Naruto it's your turn now." Iruka said.

Naruto stepped into position. "Try to actually hit something this time, dope." Sasuke said as he passed Naruto. Everyone expected Naruto to explode and fire back a retort, but Naruto stayed focused and said "Just watch, Sasuke. Ready Pichu" as Pichu nodded.

Naruto picked up all of the kunai threw them all at once and couple of them when into the air. Then he did the same with the shuriken.

"Pichu, Now" shouted Naruto as Pichu leaped into the air and it's began to glow silver. Pichu whacked each kunai and shuriken that tossed in the air with its tail.

Everyone had to pick their jaws off of the ground when they saw that every one of the projectiles had landed in the bull's eye.

"How was that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a self satisfied look on his face.

"That was amazing Naruto! You just got a perfect score. Quite a technique that you and Pichu perform" Iruka exclaimed with pride. He didn't know how Naruto had improved so quickly with Anko's help, but he was happy that he was progressing.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, me and Pichu been working on it for a while" said Naruto

"Don't look so smug Naruto! You were just lucky; you're still not as good as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Many of the other students agreed but a few were looking at Naruto and Pichu in a new light.

Naruto ignored them and started walking back to the end of the line with a smile on his face. Naruto saw Hinata looking at him with a small smile of approval. This brought an even larger smile to Naruto's face, which in turn brought a large blush to Hinata's face.

'I wonder why she does that.' Naruto thought.

'Maybe because she's in love with you, knucklehead' Pichu with a 'ghee you think' expression on his face

The girls went next. Sakura was able to hit the target with three of her kunai and 2 of her shuriken.

"How did I do Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke for his part simply ignored her.

When it was Hinata's turn, she looked at the bull's eye and saw that Naruto was looking at her.

'Oh no, Naruto-kun is looking at me what if I mess up? What if he thinks that I'm a failure and then he might not want to be my friend anymore' she thought as her hand started to shake.

Naruto noticed that Hinata was shaking slightly. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand to stop it from shaking.

"Do your best Hinata." He said with a small smile

"Pichu Pi Pichu (Yeah, you can do it)" said Pichu with determination on his face

Hinata barely heard their words as she was frozen from the fact that her crush was holding her hand, and was desperately trying not to faint. 'Naruto-kun is holding my hand' she thought with a blush that threatened to spread over her whole body.

'Must not faint, Must not faint.' she told herself.

Naruto noticed that Hinata had failed to respond. He saw that she had a dazed look on her face.

"Hinata you okay?" he asked

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and looked at Naruto and Pichu.

"Y-y-yes" She stuttered.

"Hinata, you're up." Iruka called.

Hinata quickly ran to her spot leaving a confused Naruto behind.

"Man she's weird." Naruto said

'Hey look who's talking' thought Pichu looking back at Naruto

Hinata looked at the target and became nervous again until she looked at Naruto and saw a smile of encouragement on his face.

Suddenly feeling more confident, she threw her kunai and shuriken. Three of her kunai hit the target with one hitting the bull's eye. Four of her shuriken hit the target, though none hit the bull's eye.

"Good job Hinata. You have the highest score of the girls and Naruto has the highest score of the boys. Alright that all for today, see you all tomorrow" Iruka said, dismissing the class early.

As Naruto, Pichu and Hinata left the academy since Hinata asked Naruto if he would walk her home, then Kiba came up to them.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, I wanted to that was a cool technique that Pichu did earlier. I hope one day when I got my partner to have a special move like Pichu and you" said Kiba

"Maybe we should together once we graduate from the academy" suggested Naruto

"By the way, how come you rarely come to the academy" asked Kiba

"Well, that's becau..."started Naruto until something went off and he pushed Kiba out the way as Pichu whacked an incoming kunai with its iron-like tail technique to the ground

"Anko-sensei, you can come out now" said Naruto as he helped Kiba up from the ground

Anko leaped down from a nearby rooftop and walked towards Naruto and his friends, "So my lessons of keeping your guard up have finally synced in, huh?" said Anko as she picked up her kunai

"Yes, Anko-sensei; but next don't try to hurt my friends" said Naruto

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow we're meeting at the Forest of Death for training and be on time" said Anko and left to her favorite dango shop

"Sure thing, Anko-sensei" said Naruto

"So that where you've been while we're in the academy, I should have know" said Kiba

"Yeah, are you jealous" asked Naruto

"Nah, not really actually I thought you needed it since you were dead last, but now you might give that Sasuke jerk a run for rookie of the year; I can't wait to see who win, any way I'll see you later" said Kiba as he headed off home

"See ya around Kiba" said Naruto as he, Hinata and Pichu went off to the Hyuuga compound.

**So this is the end of chapter 2. There's going to time skip up to the graduation exams for chapter 3 since the story started Naruto when he was 9, in this chapter his about 10 or still 9.**

**So I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shocking Revolution

**Naruto: Monster Tamers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

**Chapter 3: The Shocking Revolution**

Three years have gone by, up to the date of the graduations for Naruto and Hinata and their fellow classmates.

During that time Naruto and Hinata's friendship grew along Pichu, who got a name change to Shocker due this personality and habit of shocking people who call him a 'rat'. Hinata had become a bit more confident and stuttered less but still blushed a lot and occasionally faint whenever Hinata got a hug from Naruto or they have a moment like one time during a semester break Naruto surprised hugged Hinata from the front when she came to bring Naruto and Pichu so they can have lunch (Two bento lunch boxes and an apple) while they were training by themselves without Anko.

So the day had came, the official graduation exam had come. Naruto and Shocker were ready for the test as they finished up each a cup of instant ramen for breakfast and headed quickly out the door.

"Shocker buddy, we're going to do this. We'll pass that exam" said Naruto

"Pichu (Right)" said Pichu as he ran alongside Naruto

Naruto and Pichu arrived to the academy early and saw Hinata sitting on bench near the classroom, they joined her naturally

"Morning Hinata, so are you ready for the exam" said Naruto as he and Shocker joined Hinata

"Uh... I guess so" replied Hinata sheepishly

"Hinata is there something, you know you can tell and Shocker about it, we're your friend, best friends at least" said Naruto as he and Shocker felt something wrong with Hinata

"Well it just that I heard that I could be banished from my clan even though you, shocker, Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei help me out with my training. The elder still think I'm weak" replied Hinata as a tear came down her face

"That can't be, Hinata. I've seen you train hard, I don't consider you weak" commented Naruto

"You really think so" replied Hinata with a light blush emerged on her cheeks

"Yeah, remember last month when your father decide to watch us spar after finding out that you have been training with me" said Naruto

"Yes, I remember that day; my father said he was proud of my improved fighting skill" replied Hinata

"See even your father see that you're strong, just like me, Shocker, Anko-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei think that you're strong too" stated Naruto

Hinata looked at Naruto as her blush glowed brighter, 'Wow, I never notice she looks kinda cute with that blush' thought Naruto

Naruto was about to say something until the academy bell rang for class, Naruto, Hinata and Shocker left the bench and entered the classroom. Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other as they waited for their names to be called.

"Naruto, you think we'll pass seen if I'm not strong enough" asked Hinata

"Yeah, Hinata, we'll pass. As I told you that you're strong and not weak. Also you're kinda cute" said Naruto then quick clapped his hands over his mouth after realizing what he also said about his best friend

Hinata blushed a red bright when she heard the words _'Also you're kinda cute' _and Shocker was laughed at Naruto's blunder and rolled all over the desk . Until Naruto pulled Pichu's tail, and got Shocker angry, He leaped on Naruto's head and then...

"PIIIICCCCHHHUUUU" cried Shocker shocking Naruto. While Naruto was being shock, Hinata was still blush at Naruto's remark, until Naruto's lips it her cheek causing her face to go all bright red. The electricity flowed through Naruto into Hinata as her face was bright red and steam marks hovered over her head.

After Pichu finished punishing Naruto, Shocker, Naruto and Hinata fainted. Shocker fainted because Pichu's can't handle shocking themselves. Naruto fainted from being shocked and Hinata fainted because of what Naruto said and the 'shocking' kiss on the cheek.

Iruka came into the class room to call for Hinata Hyuuga, but he notice the fainted trio and Hinata's face was full of bliss, while Naruto was in pain along with Shocker . So he skipped to the next name on the list until Hinata and Naruto recovered from the shock.

Things were a bit awkward between Naruto and Hinata after they recovered, "So you're ready for the exam?" asked Naruto without looking at Hinata as he tried to hide the blush from her.

"Yes, Naruto" replied Hinata doing the same thing with a nod

Then the class room door, Iruka came into the room and saw that Naruto and Hinata were wake; "Ah Hinata, good you're awake. It's time for the exam" said Iruka as Hinata got up went to take her exam.

As she left her sat, Naruto turned around and said "Good luck Hinata" with a foxy grin. Hinata turned around replied back with a smile and light blush and left the room

Naruto began to blush like Hinata after she left, 'Maybe I should talk to Hinata after class, for now I gotta focus on the exam' thought Naruto starring at the ceiling

**At Hokage's Office**

The third Hokage was busy with the usual stack of paperwork that have seems to never die down, until there was a knock on the door

'Hmm, I wonder who it could be' thought the Third Hokage before saying "Come in"

The door opened showing Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father and Anko, Naruto's current sensei and big sister figure. "What brings you two here?" asked the Hokage as he put down his pen

"Early today after Hinata departed to the academy, I summoned by the elders of my clan. They told that Hinata will be seal and sent to branch family once she returns home" replied Hiashi

"Hmm I see, but I can't interfere with clan business. Anko, why are you here" replied The Third Hokage

"My little brother's friend is endanger, so I'm just going to say that if anyone hurts him, Shocker or Hinata, there will be hell to pay if anything happens to Naruto" replied Anko

The Hokage nodded as remember the last time someone bullied Naruto and his friends.

To summarize this flashback (Main reason: I'm not doing a flashback is busy I have a couple exams to study for while typing this, when this released those exams has passed), Naruto, Hinata and Shocker were out having some ice cream. They were having a good time until a group of Chunin level shinobi wanted to have fun with Naruto, Hinata and Shocker. Naruto and the others manage to hold their ground until a jounin stepped in and attempted to strike Naruto from behind.

Before the strike was made, Anko stepped into with her snake friends to protect Naruto, Hinata and Shocker. The jounin was sent to the mental-ward after his 'pleasurable' experience with Anko (No not that type of pleasure, it's the painful kind) for the next four years. As for the Chunin group, they were sent to the hospital for three weeks.

Now back to the story...

"So when do you think the elder will strike" asked The Hokage

"They'll must likely send some of strongest members of the main branch family to operand her when she leaves the academy with Naruto and his little friend" replied Hiashi

The Hokage looked at the clock that hanged to his left, and looked at the time; "Hmm the academy will done for the day soon, so we don't have much time to do anything" said The Hokage

"If I know Naruto, him and Shocker will be able to hold them off until one of us comes to help" said Anko and then thought, 'Naruto does remind me of my old sensei before I met the bastard of a snake' as Hiashi bowed and left

"So thinking about old sensei, huh?" asked the Hokage

"Well, yeah It's that Naruto reminds of my first sensei not the one caused so much pain" replied Anko

"So you think it's time to tell the boy about his parents" suggested The Hokage

"No, lord Hokage. Naruto would become have lot of emotional turmoil to deal with and it might activate the seal to brake" replied Anko

"Then we'll stick to the original plan to tell him when either he becomes of age or archives Chunin status. For the meanwhile, when you see Naruto, give him this scroll it belonged to his uncle. He personally suggested that this scroll must be give to Naruto first if he was chosen to be an Uzu beast summoner by their elders" said The Hokage as he gave Anko as unique looking scroll with the kanji for 'charm cat' on its side where it didn't have an unique blood seal.

"Of course, lord Hokage. I'll be back for the team selections later unless something happen Kurenai will take my place" replied Anko as she left the office

**Back at the academy**

It was time for Naruto's turn for the exam; Shocker was left with Hinata after she passed the test.

The first thing that they gave Naruto to do to the basic transformation jutsu which was simple for Naruto by transforming into Iruka and back to normal; The next part of the test was the substitution jutsu, Naruto managed to pass that part with ease like before as he able to create a wood substitute as several kunias were thrown at him.

The next part of the test was something that Naruto had planned to get right since the last time he attempted the graduation exam, the shadow clone jutsu. "Okay Naruto, now perform the shadow clone jutsu" asked Iruka.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei; I've been waiting all day for this" exclaimed Naruto with joy

"Really, well then let us see what you got, Naruto" said Mizuki, the silver haired Chunin that assisted Iruka for the classes

Naruto nodded and begin to perform several hand signs and then a huge puff of smoke surrounds him totally all over

Once the smoke clear, it reveals 10 solid clones of Naruto (9 are clones and 1 real Naruto); "Wow, was that Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto and his clone at the same time

"That was amazing, I see that Anko taught you well then" replied Iruka as Naruto dispelled the clones

"Yes, I'm amazed as well but why did you used that jutsu instead the basic clone jutsu" asked Mizuki

"Well, Anko-sensei noticed that I had bad chakra control and my clone turned out horrible. So she decided to teach the jutsu that I just performed. Anything else?" explained Naruto

"Nope nothing at all" said Iruka "Here you go Naruto, you finally passed now you're an officially shinobi" as Iruka handed Naruto his official headband

"Thanks Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei" said Naruto and left the examination room to join up with Hinata and Shocker who were waiting for him

**Outside of the academy**

Hinata was talking with Shino and Kiba, while waiting for Naruto to come out. Shocker was playing with Akamaru, Kiba's canine partner

"You think I should tell Naruto now or later" asked Hinata in a worried tone

"Perhaps later is a better choice, seeing how the story was. Shocker's electricity caused Naruto to kiss you not himself overall" said Shino in his usual mono-tone voice

"Yeah, I have to agree with Shino on that one. Anyway Naruto might not want to hurt your friendship with him" commented Kiba

"Maybe you guys are right. I should wait until later to tell Naruto about my feelings for him" said Hinata

"Sounds like a smart plan Hinata. I must be going now my family wants to congratulate me for passing the graduation exam" replied Shino

"Same here, See ya later Hinata. Come on Akamaru, time to go home buddy" said Kiba as he signaled for Akamaru to come. Akamaru barked good bye to Shocker, Shocker waved good-bye to Akamaru as the pup followed Kiba heading home.

"Well it's just us, then huh Shocker?" said Hinata as she looked at the sky, Shocker nodded and leaped onto Hinata's shoulder

Then the academy doors open revealing Naruto with his new headband, and his old goggles in his hand, "Hey Hinata, Check it out I pass the exam" said Naruto running towards Hinata and Shocker were sitting on the swings near by

"Congrats Naruto, I knew you would pass" said Hinata with a smile as Shocker leaped down from her shoulder and stood between her and Naruto

"Yeah, now I'm an official shinobi for real this time" said Naruto with a foxy grin and bended down and adjusted his goggles

"Uh Naruto what are you doing with your goggles" asked Hinata

"I'm fixing them for Shocker, he always liked them and now I have a headband. I'm going to give them to Shocker so he can have something like a headband" explained Naruto as he placed his goggles on Shocker's head

"Hinata, how does Shocker look?" asked Naruto

"He looks very adorable kinda like..." replied Hinata before cupping her hands over mouth before revealing a comment about Naruto

'_She really needs to work on that confidence problem'_ thought Pichu with a 'you gotta to be kidding me look' on his face.

"Hey Hinata, wanna go get some ramen or something" asked Naruto

"I would like that, can we get some cinnamon buns" replied Hinata

Naruto and Shocker nodded in agreement, the trio left the academy grounds and went the local tea house.

As soon as they left, Naruto, Hinata and Shocker were surrounded by 5 Main Branch Hyuuga members.

"Hinata Hyuuga, You come with us back to the Hyuuga Compound" said one the Hyuuga members

"Why she must go back right now, she told me that we could hang out after class" asked Naruto

Instead of answering Naruto's question, The Hyuuga members quickly strike Naruto and Hinata's chakra points in lighting speed. Shocker dodged the attack and hid in a nearby bush.

"Quickly, take the girl back to the compound" said a Hyuuga member

"What about the boy" asked one of the other Hyuuga members

"Take him as well, we can't have any witness. Perhaps we can kill him for the good of the village" replied the same member who ordered to take Hinata _**(A.N: Hiashi has nothing towards Naruto, it's the Hyuuga Council that has an issue with Naruto)**_

Then a rustling sound was heard from the bush, a small creature head butted one the members in the gut causing him to lose his balance. The small creature hid up in a tree in lighting speed, one of the Hyuuga members activated the byakugan; "It's some kind of rodent that hangs around the Kyuubi-brat that attacked us" said the member with the activated bloodline limit

"We must take care of it quickly before the council send some more and Hiashi gets wind of it" replied another Hyuuga member that was holding Naruto.

Then the small animal leaped down from the tree stood in front of the Hyuuga members that were taking Naruto and Hinata away and started to charge at them.

As Shocker came charging at them, he began to glow bright. This bright light blinded the Hyuuga men temporary, they all grunted at the light. Once the light faded, in Shocker place was yellow rodent with Rabbit-like ear that had black marks at the tip of each; along with two orange-brown fur markings on its back. It sported a lightning bolt shaped tail that had a bit of orange-brown fur at the part of tail where it connects to the body.

The Hyuuga members manage to recover from the blinding light, once they opened eyes that saw an animal where Shocker used to be and it was coming fast towards. The leader of the group strikes the creature as it came at them, but instead of falling to the ground; it puffs into a smoke cloud.

'A Shadow Clone, how it was to learn that' thought the Hyuuga that attacked the strange creature before being attacked again from sky by a glowing tail whack causing him to fall down. As he fell to the ground he lost conscious.

The members of the Hyuuga clan looked up at the sky seeing that was the creature came from, they saw it was the creature that attack one of their brethren just a few moments.

It was up in the air creating multiply shadow clones up at least 25 to 30 clones as they fell towards the Hyuuga.

"PIKA!" cried the creature and the other 29 clones as they tackled some of the Hyuuga members to the ground. 10 of the clones managed to save Naruto and Hinata and place them somewhere safe and nearby while the other clones took care of the Hyuuga members that attempted to stop them.

Once the remain clones came back to join the other, the other 20 clone leaped over the Hyuuga and surrounded the Hyuuga members and they were injured but not too badly. The Creature and its clone jumped on the Hyuuga members that were remaining and the ones that were stopped, their cheeks began to spark violently.

Suddenly storm clouds began to cover the entire village as loud thunder and flashes of lightning, Third Hokage looked outside his office windows and saw the more violent clouds near the academy; "So Shocker has manage to control it's electricity level and has become a Pikachu. I better get the medical corp. ready for paralyzed Hyuugas" said the Third Hokage

Back the academy, the clones had climb onto the Hyuuga members that attacked Naruto and Hinata. The original leaped towards the Hyuuga as a bolt of lightning hit the rodent and it cried...

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" as it and the clone shocked the Hyuuga members creating a huge explosion of electricity and a great blinding light. Also causing a massive power outage for the village ;(** A.N: This was homage to the 1****st**** episode of Pokemon)**

In the distance about over 200 miles in land of Wind, a man with long white and wear a helmet-like headband with the word 'oil' in kanji on it felt a huge surge of power hit him. 'What is this chakra, I haven't felt something this since the Nine-Tails attack 12 years ago. I better get back to the village to make sure Naruto is okay' thought the man and headed to back to the land of Fire towards the Hidden Leaf village.

Once the explosion cleared, on the ground were five paralyzed Hyuuga and one tired rodent at managed to crawl to Naruto and Hinata and curl up next to them as two figures appeared looking over the scene and spotted Naruto, Hinata and Shocker's new form.

**Cliffhanger I know, but I just want to do one for the series at a couple of times. So I have this idea of having Kushina, Naruto's mother coming into the series. But I just don't know have. I have a deviantArt Journal entry, here is the link: **

**.com/journal/Kushina-Uzumaki-in-Naruto-Monster-Tamers-297931742**

**So take look and tell in review or comment which idea you would like me to do Also I would like to know how show I set up the genin teams.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter ASAP**


	4. Bonus Chapter 1: Explaniation

**The Uzu Beast Summoning Bloodline Explanation**

_A.N: I'm typing this up to help explain this bloodline limit of Naruto's in **'Naruto: Monster Tamer' **since I have some feelings that some people are thinking that Naruto is now a Pokemon trainer, and this is wrong_

_Naruto is still a shinobi of Konoha, not a Pokemon Trainer but he'll be trained to master sealing and unique summoning techniques by Jiraiya and Neko; Naruto's Uncle, Ryu Uzumaki's Uzu Beast Partner later in the series along with some clan techniques from someone later in the series (Not to reveal any spoilers)_

Origin Clan: Uzumaki clan of the hidden village of the Whirlpool, the chances of this bloodline limit is 25% of the time, the rest of the time; a member will receive the able to create Charka chains like Mito or Kushina or not.

Description of an active bloodline limit: A member of The Uzumaki clan around the age of 9 to 10 receives a random colored and patterned egg. The egg shall hatch in around a day or two after receiving the egg.

Unique abilities of the bloodline limit: Despite having this limit, they are able to sign summoning contracts to normal animals like Toads or Slugs. This will enable the summoner to create unique and special jutsus combing the powers of the Uzu Beast and the animal summon.

The Uzu Beasts are special animals that live in area that only an Uzumaki member can access if they have this bloodline limit **(A.N.: I plan for Naruto to training in the art of Sage Mode with the toads)**

There are 17 types of affinities including the basic five (Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting, and Wind)

There are changes from the Pokemon typing to fit the different types of chakra, expect a few type like Dragon and Bug would be a new affinity.

Normal types – Multi (Because Normal type Pokemon are able to know numerous non-normal type moves either leveling up or by Tm/HM)

Psychic- Yin

Dark/ Ghost- Yang


	5. Chapter 4: Erza of The Hidden Rock or

**Naruto: Monster Tamers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

**A/N: This was going to sow the genin team set-up, but I decided to focus this chapter on an OC of mine called Erza (Yeah, her name and personality are based off Erza from Fairy Tail; Which is a great anime I recommend that you watch it) Chapter 5 will be showing the genin teams.**

**Erza's Theme: Gomen Ne Watashi**

**Also I'm going to do one of those 'Who's the Pokemon' question half way, the description of the Pokemon will be something I made up (It would either my personal experience from the games or something interesting I noticed in the anime series) or from Bulbapedia/ . I'll leave a hint either referring to the Pokémon's type or an episode from the anime.**

**The answer will be announced in the following chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Erza Uzumaki of The Hidden Stone or Once was**

**The Land of Earth; The Hidden Stone village or Iwa late at night (Around Midnight or 1 am)**

**Note: This event is about 5 to 4 days prior to evolution of Shocker, since I'm guessing it would take about 5 to 4 days to get to Konoha from Iwa**

**Erza's Story**

At the gates of Iwa, a young red-haired women and her canine-like partner were looking back at the village

"Once we leave, there's no going back. Got it Houndler?" said the red-hair

"Houndoom" barked her black-furred skeletal featured canine in understand his master

The duo turned around and started to leave the place that once disrespected them and harmed them every day, a figure appeared behind them

"So you're leaving Huh Erza" asked the man

Erza turned around and saw it was her former sensei, Jellal (Yes, you ErzaxJellal fans maybe screaming happiness, but this doesn't mean they get together in the future. Also Erza is Chunin, while Jellal is a Jounin)

"Jellal-sensei, why are you. Trying to stop me" asked Erza

"No, I just wanted to say goodbye and giving you something that will help you" replied Jellal as he showed Erza and Houndler a package and a sealed envelope.

"So what's in there" asked Erza

"Just something I wanted to show you something that might peak your interest and something that I want to give to you since you became a Chunin recently" replied Jellal as he handed the package to Erza

Erza opens the package to reveal a katana; "Wait isn't this one of your sword, Jellal-sensei" exclaimed Erza as she handled one of her sensei's prized swords.

"Yes it is, I thought it would make a nice going away present for you since you're very skillful in kenjustu" replied Jellal as Erza set the sword along her back along with a holder.

"Thanks you Sensei, may I open the envelope" replied Erza looking at the envelope at was in her hand after Houndler passed it to her (He's is a Houndoom a dog like Pokemon or in this case an Uzu Beast, so he held it in his mouth)

Jellal nodded in response waiting to see what would be Erza's reaction after looking at the contents of the envelope.

Erza opened the envelope and began to read the papers that were in there. Erza was shocked at what she had; just now she learned that she was the daughter of the second feared man (The Beast Kage) and possible niece to the most feared man (The Yellow Flash) and most feared kunoichi (The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero or The Crimson Death) to the Hidden Stone Village

"My father was..." started a shocked Erza as she dropped the envelope and the papers

"Yes, your father was Ryu Uzumaki, or a.k.a. "The Beast Kage", known for his ability to summon an army of different types of beast before taking down a full force army single-handily. Also, you're the niece to Kushina Uzumaki, or commonly known as "The Crimson Death or the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero", and its plausible that you may be related to the Yellow Flash due to do several rumors that were heard during the last shinobi war" finished Jellal

"So that means I have family somewhere, then why they didn't come for me" asked Erza as tears came out of her eye and fell down her face

"Twelve years, the most powerful tailed beast; The Nine-Tail Fox attacked Konoha. The Yellow Flash, his wife, who could have been your aunt were killed along with their unborn child during the attack. It's still possible that she might have survived, I suggest that you had to Konoha to find your family" replied Jellal

"I'll go do that Jellal-sensei" replied Erza wiping the tears from her eyes and face and start on her way out of Iwa with Houndler at her side. The both of them start on their way towards the enemy village that majority of Iwa despised, Konoha; The Hidden Village among the Leaves in hope of finding Erza's family.

As Erza and Houndler left Iwa, Jellal watch the duo head down the road towards and thought _'I better inform Lord Jiraiya about this, so he could keep an eye on her while she travels through enemy territory'_

* * *

**Some time after leaving The Land of Earth and The Hidden Stone Village**

About two days after leaving Iwa, Erza and Houndler had managed to cross the border of the land of Earth to The Land of Fire without a problem. Erza placed a genjutsu on Houndler to give him an appearance of a Doberman so that people wouldn't run in fear of Houndler's appearance.

**A.N: Yeah note to those that be wondering why, You make a Pokemon that is known for its howl that summons the coming of the Grim Reaper, people would ran in fear of not wanting to die. This is true look at Houndoom's page on Bulbapedia and go done to Pokedex entries and Trivia**

**Anyway back to the story**

* * *

About a day or soon after crossing the border, Erza and Houndler manage to reach the main gates of Konoha as they approached the gate, Erza spotted massive lighting cloud form all over the village.

'_Something tells me that something big is going to happen' _thought Erza as she and Houndler approached the check-in station, two Chunin level guards; their names are Izumo and Kotesu (I thought I would introduce them since they don't appear until the Chunin Exam Arc) stopped Erza and Houndler

"What is your name and what is your business here" asked Izumo

"My name is Erza and this is my companion Houndler, we're here to speak to the Hokage about citizen and ninja status" replied Erza

"Okay, you better get going before it starts to rain" said Izumo as he notices the sky growing darker.

As Erza and Houndler started on their way to the Hokage tower, they heard "PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" coming from the ninja academy that was nearby as a gigantic lightning bolt hit the ground.

'_What was that? Those chakra levels felt very high' _thought Erza, and then Erza turned her attention to Houndler who seem a bit tensed by the powerful shockwave of chakra. "Houndler, we have to go report this to the Hokage before we find Naruto" said Erza as she and Houndler headed off towards the tower.

**Main Story**

Unknowing to Erza, Anko and Kakashi were nearby and hear everything the red-head say to her canine partner. "Something's up with that girl, I never seen either her or her summoning partner here perform" said Kakashi as he and Anko approached the unconscious Naruto, Hinata and Shocker that were under a tree.

"Before we go check on that girl, we better take these new genin somewhere safe. The damage is a few minor bruises that will okay in a few hours" suggested Kakashi

"Okay, we can take to Naruto's new place" Anko commented

"Hmm, what 'new place'" asked Kakashi as he got Naruto onto his back and Shocker onto his head

"Earlier today, a mob decided to have some fun and burn Naruto's apartment until I came around along with my snakes. I managed to save some of his possessions that weren't damaged by the fire" replied Anko

"My sensei would have been furious with those people if he were alive, Naruto would have family to look after him" commented Kakashi

"Yeah, we better get them to Naruto's new place. Follow me" stated Anko as she and Hinata, who was on her back took lead. Kakashi followed Anko until they reached an area near the Forest of Death.

The duo stopped in large two-story tree house that had working lights and plumbing (It has 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms), "Well that explains why Tenzo (Its Yamato's real name) was all last week" said Kakashi looking at the large tree house

"Yep, this is my present for Naruto for passing the graduation exam" replied Anko as they entered the house.

Anko laid Hinata down in one of spare bedrooms while Kakashi place Naruto and Shocker down in another room just next door's to Hinata's.

"Well we better go report this to the Hokage" said Kakashi

Anko nodded, and they left.

Before they left Anko left two scrolls behind one was explain where they were and the other was the scroll that the Hokage gave to Anko earlier, they were placed in Naruto's room.

* * *

_**Who's That Pokemon?**_

_**A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted.**_

_**Hint: A dark type Pokémon from Generation 3**_

* * *

**At the Hokage Tower**

**Erza's Story**

Erza and Houndler were standing at the door leading to the 3rd Hokage's office. The first time in Erza's life, she was scared to death unlike her near-death experiences in the Iwa. She was going to meet who people and shinobi called 'The God of Shinobi' in person.

'_Okay Erza, you can do this. I just have to knock on the door, go in and ask about my cousin Naruto'_ thought Erza as she nervously led her shaking hand toward the door.

Before she could knock, another hand appeared and knocked on the door. Erza turned around and she saw a purple-hair kunoichi wearing a mesh suit with a mini-skirt under a large trench coat with a pair of the shinobi sandals

Next to the kunoichi, was a male shinobi who had gravity defying sliver-hair wearing the basic Leaf shinobi outfit. Also he had a mask covering his mouth and nose, his headband was covering one of his eyes.

Before Erza could say anything, an elderly male voice came from the other side of the door and said "Come In"

Erza opened the door to let the higher ranked shinobi in first in order to show respect, "Thanks kid" said the kunoichi as she and the male shinobi entered the room

"Uh...You're... Welcome" replied Erza attempting not to sound nervous but failing at it. She entered the room and closed the room after Houndler.

**Main Story**

The Third Hokage was busy fighting off the most hated enemy of every kage around the world "paperwork" until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come In" said The Hokage

The door opened revealing Kakashi, Anko and young women with red hair and her Doberman partner, the young kunoichi was heading the door as Anko and Kakashi entered the room. The mysterious kunoichi was wearing a navy blue jacket beneath it was a green t-shirt. Attached to her black cargo shorts, was a katana with a custom made holder.

The young kunoichi's canine partner was the last one to enter the room after the young mysterious kunoichi. The dog went to a corner and lay down to get some rest.

"Hello Kakashi, Anko; I believe that everything went smoothly" said the Hokage

"Yes Lord Hokage, but before we report; we should allow our guest here introduce herself since she could related to the situation shortly" replied Kakashi knowing something about the young women. Anko nodded as she wondered what Kakashi is planning

The Third Hokage looked at the redhead and "Would you introduce yourself my young child and your business here"

The women nodded and said "My name is Erza Scarlet Uzumaki and I've come here to find my cousin Naruto Uzumaki"

The whole room remained silent after Erza made her statement about her name. Before anyone could say anything, Erza went through her jacket and pulled out the same envelope that she received before she fled Iwa; she presented them to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, I brought these papers to prove that I'm telling the truth about relations with Naruto" said Erza handing over the envelope to the Hokage

"If these papers are true, then you must be an Uzu beast summoner like Naruto and your father" commented the Hokage as he continued looking through the papers.

"Of course, Houndler come over here" replied Erza as she called over the canine that was at the other side of room. Houndler woke up after being called on; he stretched his body like Pluto from the Disney cartoons and then walked up toward Erza.

'What is she going to do now' thought the Hokage as Erza made the genjutsu release seal and shouted "KAI" releasing the genjutsu on her canine partner showing his true form, a black-furred skeletal featured canine, two horn where it's ear supposed to be, a skull necklace-like formation at the base of Houndler's neck, and with 3 bone-like ridges on its back. Along with that instead of a normal dog tails, Houndler had a spade-tipped tail.

* * *

**Back with Naruto and Hinata (It take place when Anko, Erza and Kakashi enter the Hokage's office)**

Naruto had woken up; he notice he was in bedroom that had some his belongs. 'Hey where I'm. This sure isn't my house' thought Naruto as he looked around the room until he heard a knock on the door.

Naruto went to the door and opened it and saw Hinata and a strange rabbit-mouse animal next to her,

"Hey Hinata, do you where we are and where's Shocker" asked Naruto

"I'm sure where we are, as for Shocker, he's right here" replied Hinata pointing towards the animal next to her

"No way, that can't be Shocker. He's small, yellow, rhombos shape ear" started Naruto until Hinata interrupted him, "Naruto, you mean rhombus shape ears" said Hinata as the animal was grooming his ears **(A.N I didn't want Naruto to be too smart for the series, so I made him a bit below average intelligence)**

"Yeah, and his left ear has a notched mark" continue Naruto as he notice the animal's left ear had notch mark and it hit Naruto

"No way, Shocker you look different than before anyway you still awesome" said Naruto as he and Shocker high-fived each other.

"Naruto, I found a note and scroll in the living room when I was looking for you" said Hinata pointing to the table in the combo living room

"Okay, let's go see what's in the scroll" said Naruto as he, Hinata and Shocker went into the combo living area, and it was mixture of a kitchen, dining room and living room. Naruto spotted a scroll with a seal and separate note. Naruto was going to see what was in the sealed scroll until Hinata said

"Naruto, perhaps we should read the note first before we open the scroll"

"I guess so, maybe we can find out how to open this scroll" said Naruto with a nod, Naruto opened to read the note and it said...

* * *

_Dear Naruto, Hinata and the mouse creature that I think is Shocker, Kakashi says different_

_Anyway congrats on passing the exam, I hope you placed that ignorant Uchiha in his place and become Rookie Genin of the year. _

_So I have good news and bad news; I guess I should start with the bad news so the good news makes sense. _

_Bad news, your apartment was burnt down by an angry mob, but I managed to save a couple of your things like that toad wallet and your clothes. Your toad wallet is in the nightstand next to the bed you were just in._

_Which explains where you and Hinata are now, a friend of mine that I'll keep his name safe built you this house as a graduation present from yours truly_

_I'm guessing you might have notice the scroll next to this note, it contain something involving some training for you and Shocker. The seal on the scroll is a blood seal and you need to use a bit of your own blood to open it._

_Later _

_Anko_

* * *

Naruto put down the letter and went back to his room to find Gama, the toad wallet that Naruto owns. Hinata notice there something else on the letter.

_P.s: I kinda got hungry bring your stuff here, so I used the money that you earned to buy some dango_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, Gama is empty" shouted Naruto from the bedroom running out to the living room, "Naruto, what's wrong" asked Hinata

"Gama is empty all of my savings from the D-rank mission I did with Anko was in there and now I'm broke" replied Naruto

"Oh, Anko-sensei wrote she spent on dango" explained Hinata

"Great, now we have to start all over again" complained Naruto

"Pika" cried Shocker sadly

"Naruto, how about we open the scroll that Anko-sensei left us" suggested Hinata; she thought it would cheer up Naruto to see what was in the scroll

Naruto nodded and bit him thumb, he smeared his thumb on the seal and broke it. Naruto opened the scroll; the only thing in there was some strange looking markings and a circle. Inside the circle, the kanji for charm cat were placed.

"Hmm, I don't think Anko-sen..." started Naruto until smoke began to come out of the circle, Naruto quickly tossed the scroll on the ground.

Naruto and Hinata were scared to see what would come out of the scroll. After much training with the Snake mistress, both of them know not to trust Anko with something like the scroll that Naruto just opened.

Once the smoke cleared, sitting on the scroll was a cream-colored Cat with black ear with a curled tail and tan marked on the curled part of the tail and its toes. On its forehand was a golden charm, along with six whiskers, two on the top, and two and each side of the cat's head.

'A Cat?' thought Hinata

'It some kind of weird cat Anko-sensei; where did you find this thing?' thought Naruto

Hinata looked at Naruto and asked "Uh... Naruto what are we supposed to do?"

"I have no clue, I can't believe Anko-sensei left me with some weird cat" replied

"Hey I can hear you, and I'm not weird" said a voice

Naruto and Hinata were spooked by the voice looking around to see what it came from, "Hey Hinata, do where that voice came from?" asked Naruto, Hinata shook her head; "Shocker?" , Shocker shook his head as well

"It came from me" the voice spoke again, Naruto and Hinata turned their attention to the cat

"Hold on, did that cat just talk?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I did" said the cat "And "That Cat" has a name too; it's Neko the Meowth" said Neko once again

**(A.N: If the voice I imagine Neko would with either be Gigi's English dub voice from Kiki's Delivery Service or Meowth's first (Ep. 1 to Ep. 32) or second English voice actor (Kanto Episode 33 to Battle Frontier Arc))**

"A Meowth? What's a Meowth?" asked Naruto

"It's a type of a Uzu Beast like that Pikachu that's one you're shoulder, brat" answer Neko pointing to Shocker

"Shocker's an Uzu Beast" said Naruto, Neko nodded

"What's an Uzu Beast?" asked Hinata

"I explain but before I do, who in here is an Uzumaki because only an Uzumaki clan member can open the seal place by my former human partner after sealing me in that" said Neko, Hinata thought for a moment 'Hold on, Naruto's last name is Uzumaki and he did manage to open the scroll by using his own precious blood. Neko did say only a member of the Uzumaki clan can open it, does that mean Naruto has family somewhere; I just hope that I'm good enough for them when or if Naruto want to expand our relationship' as blush rose on her face as she thought of meeting Naruto's lost family and becoming Naruto's future wife. Also she tried not to faint.

"Yeah, I'm the one that opened your scroll and my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my best friend Hinata Hyuuga" said Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand causing her faint. Neko chuckled at the fainted Hyuuga 'She sort of reminds of Hana Hyuuga, when she fainted around Hiashi. I wonder if that moron is alive, he still owns me' thought Neko

"No way, Uzumaki members have red hair and you Naruto have blonde hair. But if you say you're an Uzumaki then tell what the Uzumaki clan's favorite type of ramen is?" asked Neko

"Easy, Pork Miso Ramen" said Naruto in confidence although he was guessing

'I guess ramen is his favorite food, he has to be an Uzumaki because every Uzumaki I know has a ramen addition' thought Neko and then said "That's Right, Naruto. So I guess when your friend wakes up, I'll tell you two about Uzu Beast and their history, and maybe your family"

"Really, you know my parent" said Naruto hopefully going to learn about his parents

"I didn't say I know them but it doesn't mean they don't exist" said Neko, 'He kinda looks like Minato but he acts Kushina. Could Naruto be their child, well to be on the safe I'll stick with him and his Pikachu' thought Neko as Naruto revived Hinata

Once Hinata was revived from her fainting spell, Neko began to tell the kids about the Uzu beast and that where different types of them and they came in different forms such as himself being a cat-like Uzu Beast and Shocker, a Pikachu a mouse Uzu beast. Neko continued on that Uzu Beast have not just the 5 basic affinities like Fire and Wind but an additional 7 more like Dragon and Yoki (Dark/Ghost type).

Next he went on the history of the Uzu Beast and why they were called that. Also, Neko went onto to explain what clans were worthy to summon them, until the Arceus, the Uzu Beast boss made the Uzumaki clan in charge of the Uzu Beast summoning and made it as a special keki genki for the Uzumaki clan. Naruto and Hinata learned that before the Uzumaki clan was the only summoner of the Uzu Beast, that clans like the Uchiha would used the sharingan to control the Uzu Beast and make them do bad thing.

**(A.N. This is an homage to episode 17 where Eknas stated there are no bad Pokemon only bad masters, unless you had played the game and there a bunch of bad Pokemon like Burmy or that fake Luvdisc-evoultion, I forgot its name)**

"And that's that" said Neko finishing up his story

"Wow, my family must have awesome shinobi to summon powerful creatures" said Naruto happy to know he may or may not have family out there

"The only thing is that it's a rare keki genki because there was only a hand full of Uzu Beast summoners before I was sealed in that scroll" said Neko pointing to the scroll

Then something in Naruto's mind click, "Oh Hinata, I remember something" said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Hinata

"Mizuki-sensei told that I did such a great job on the graduation exam, he offered me to take this special test" replied Naruto

"A special test?" asked Neko

"Yeah, I have to get a scroll from the Hokage tower and bring to Mizuki" answered Naruto

"Where you supposed to bring it?" asked Hinata as she thought something was strange about this 'test' Mizuki gave him

"Mizuki-sensei told me to bring it to an old hut outside of the village. I know how about you, Shocker and Neko wait for me there; while I go grab the scroll" suggested Naruto

Hinata want to help Naruto at the same time she knew there was something wrong with this test Mizuki gave to Naruto, and she nodded. Naruto and Hinata were the first to leave the Tree house.

"So you think something wrong with this, Shocker?" asked Neko

"Pika Pi Pika Pikachu (Yeah, I don't trust Mizuki and his test. We better make sure that Naruto and Hinata don't get hurt)" replied Shocker

Then two Uzu beast followed Naruto and Hinata to help Naruto with his special test.

* * *

**Back at the Hokage's Office**

Everyone in room beside Erza was shocked by Houndler's true appearance, "Don't worry, he may look like a grim hound but he isn't, Houndler's my partner and best friend" stated Erza breaking the silence once again

"I must say that you must a powerful kunoichi to have such a strong and loyal creature like Houndler at your side and that's something I haven't seen in a long time" stated Anko looking amazed at Erza's partner.

"Erza, I would like to know if you can summon anything else" asked Kakashi

Erza nodded and began to make the hand signs for the summoning jutsu but changed them at the near end, then slammed her palm creating a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, a medium-size bird with tan feathers and a reddish and cried "PIDGGEEEOOOTTTTOO" as the bird flapped its wing.

"Hello Pidgeotto, thank you for coming out" said Erza as placed her arm like a branch for the bird to land on.

"So it's confirmed that you're an Uzu beast summoner like Naruto and your father" said The Hokage looking at the bird latched on Erza's arm and the canine sitting obediently next to her 'Almost a spitting image of Ryu expect he had a cat not a dog' thought the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, May I let Pidgeotto out to. She hasn't stretched her wings for a while" asked Erza. The Hokage nodded at her request, Erza went to the window and opened it, let Pidgeotto out.

Pidgeotto circled the tower for bit.

Then there was a loud knocking at the door, "Come in" answered the Hokage as Erza reapplied the genjutsu on Houndler.

A Chunin came in a hurry and said "Lord Hokage, Naruto just stole the Forbidden Scroll"; this shocked everyone in the room

"Anko, Erza, get Iruka and then go find Naruto and see what he was up; Kakashi, I need your help here to help out here so that we don't have another accident like earlier" ordered The Hokage. All of them nodded and departed

* * *

**Naruto has stole the Forbidden Scroll, what is Mizuki planning, Can Erza, Anko and Iruka find Naruto and Hinata before it's too late**

**Find out in the chapter of Naruto: Monster Tamers**

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the long delayed, but I was very busy with personal matter. So here is Chapter 4 and yeah I know some of you hate cliffhangers. Also Neko the Meowth is a homage to the Meowth from the anime as well, personally I don't like his current English voice actor. I'm going to have a poll up soon, I'm tell you more about it in the next chapter**

**See Ya**


	6. Chapter 5: Uzu Beast Unleashed

**Naruto: Monster Tamers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

**A/N: This chapter was going to show the genin team set-up but I decided to show the whole ordeal with Mizuki. I promise Chapter 6 will reveal the genin teams. **

**Also this chapter heavily based on the first episode and the chapter of the manga.**

**Hey I would like to know if I were to add an intro theme song for each arc of the series, what song would you like to as in type (Ex: Opening Theme: Pokemon Season 8 "Battle Frontier" Jap) and I would prefer theme songs from either Naruto or Pokemon since this is a Naruto/ Pokemon Crossover Fanfic. Plus that includes Naruto Shippuden**

**The answer to Chapter 4's 'Who's that Pokemon': It's Poochyena. **

**I got some strange answers for this one, only a few people got it right. So I'll display the strange answers I got, I'm not going to mention their username for their sake. This answers are from DeviantArt and **

**Mightyena, close but no dice**

**Dusclops, it's a Ghost type not a Dark**

**Houndoom, It's Gen 2, the hint states it's for Generation 3**

**Now Let the Story begin**

* * *

** Last Time on Naruto: Mo****nster Tamers; Our blonde protagonist and his lavender hair friend discover the secret of the Uzu Beast through Neko, a talking Uzu Beast species called a Meowth. A young red-headed woman called Erza arrives to hidden leaf village; only find out that her recently-discovered cousin Naruto is in trouble for taking the Forbidden Scroll. Can Erza, Anko and Iruka find Naruto, Hinata, Shocker and Neko before something bad happens**

**Chapter 5: Uzu Beast Unleashed (No it's not a joke toward Sonic Unleashed)**

Iruka was trying to find Naruto after hearing that he took the Forbidden Sealing Scroll. (A.N. I went back to the manga and anime to known what type of scroll Naruto took earlier) Until a strange-looking bird stopped by and started fluttering in front of Iruka. 'What is this bird doing, it seems to be trying to either distract me or get my attention' thought Iruka until he heard two people approach from behind.

The scarred man turned around and saw Anko and young red-haired women along with a strange black dog, "Anko, who are they?" He inquired.

"My name is Erza Uzumaki and this is my partner Houndler, I told you that Pidgeotto could help find Iruka faster." said a smug Erza.

"Yeah, whatever" admitted Anko being a bit jealous of bird finding Iruka faster than her snakes, "Erza, get that bird of yours to find Naruto and Hinata." suggested Anko, Erza nodded and said "Pidgeotto go find the scent of a mouse Uzu Beast", Pidgeotto nodded and flew off in the distance

"How's Hinata involved in all of this?" asked Iruka

"Well, we found this note back where I had them at as they recovered the earlier incident with the Hyuuga Clan. It says tha Mizuki gave Naruto a special challenge for doing so well on the graduation exam." said Anko

"Odd, Mizuki never mentioned anything about that. We better go find Naruto and Hinata before he finds them" said Iruka, Anko and Erza nodded. Houndler began to bark as he got Naruto's scent, and ran off as Anko, Erza and Iruka chased after the dog into the woods.

* * *

**Meanwhile near an old shack in the middle of the forest**

Hinata, Shocker and Neko were waiting for Naruto to come back with what Mizuki asked Naruto had to obtained for his special challenge.

"Hmm... Neko, can I ask you something?" said Hinata

"Shoot."

"Well, I wanted to know if you knew anything about this exam?" asked Hinata

"No, not really; I think they might have started doing this when my human partner and I left the village for a SSS-rank mission about 12-13 years ago." replied Neko

"Was your human partner, an Uzumaki?" asked Hinata, Neko nodded and said "Yeah, his name was Ryu Uzumaki and boy we were the best team out there until our last mission." Neko said a little sad towards the end of the statement.

Then Naruto came running as he was trying to get away from a bird that was following him, "GO AWAY YOU STUPID BIRD!" cried Naruto running toward Hinata and the two Uzu Beast as he tried to scare away the bird pecking at him until he ran into the side of shack and then falling onto the ground on his back.

Hinata, Shocker and Neko went to see if Naruto was okay, "Naruto, are you okay?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, I'm alright" said Naruto as he nodded.

Neko and Shocker walked over to the bird that was on the roof top, "Hey, why were you following Naruto?" asked Neko

"Pid Pidgeotto geotto (My summoner sent me to the blonde boy)" answered the bird

"Pi Pika Pi Pikachu (Really, now why would they do that)?" asked Shocker trying to help Neko figure out what was going on here, albeit sarcastically.

"Pidgeotto Pidge geotto (My summoner was told that the blond boy had stolen something from the village leader's office)" replied Pidgeotto as she fluttered away, most likely to report back to her summoner.

Neko and Shocker walked over to Naruto and Hinata and then Neko notice what was Naruto carrying, "GAAHH! NARUTO WHAT THE HECK ARE DOING WITH THAT SCROLL!" cried Neko pointing to the scroll

"Huh, what about the scroll, it's the one that Mizuki-sensei told me to get." replied Naruto perplexed by the situation

"You mook, that's the Forbidden Sea..." started Neko until he heard something coming towards them, "Hinata, come with me and hid while Naruto and Shocker stay here and see who's coming." said Neko grabbing Hinata's hand but unfortunately, a large black demon-like canine jumped out of the bush and forced Naruto, Hinata, Shocker and Neko against the wall of the shack

"Eh... Nice doggy" Said Naruto sheepishly as Shocker whined in fear and Hinata gripped onto Naruto's arm. The dog's mouth began to form fire around its sharp fangs.

It was going to tear into Naruto, until a voice shouted "Houndler Stop!"

Suddenly the flames around the canine's muzzle disappear as it turned its attention to the three figure approaching Naruto and the other.

Naruto and Hinata recognized two of them, but not the red-head women, "Anko-sensei, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto and Hinata at the same time.

"Hinata, what you doing here? I thought Naruto and Shocker would be here" asked Iruka

"Well Naruto told me and Neko about this challenge that Mizuki gave to Naruto. I wanted to helped Naruto out" replied Hinata

"Hold on, Mizuki told you to take that scroll" said Anko, Naruto nodded and then asked, "So who is she?" pointing at the red-head

But before the red-head could say anything, she sensed something and quickly made some hand signs and then slammed her hand onto the ground creating a poof of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, a horde of shuriken and kunai came towards the group; Anko and Iruka were about to move their fellow Konoha shinobi out of the way, until the girl shouted" Scyther, Sword Dance Defense Technique"

The Smoke cleared away in second as miniature tornado was spinning, as the tornado span all the object were being bounced off and dropped to the ground as the object being repelled clash with the threw objects.

Once the hordes of kunai and shuriken stop, the tornado stopped as well revealing a five foot tall praying mantis crying "SCYYYTTHHER" as it clanged it's blade-like claws together.

"Naruto, Hinata are you okay?" asked Iruka

"Yes sensei" replied Naruto and Hinata as they nodded

"Scyther, your dismissed" said the red-head as the giant insect nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke

"So anyway, who you are?" asked Naruto pointed the red-head

"I'm your cousin, Erza; Erza Uzumaki" replied Erza

Naruto was surprised that he had family, and then asked "Really? You're my cousin? So, why didn't anyone come for me?"

"I can answer that" said a voice from above, everyone turned their attention to Mizuki who was up in the tree

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hinata as felt something bad was going to happen

"Well there is this decree" started Mizuki until Iruka shouted "No Mizuki, it's against the law to talk about IT."

"Huh, what decree?" asked Naruto as he turned to Neko to shade some light

Neko shook his head and shrugged his shoulder, "Nope, I've not got a clue kid. I've not been in the village for about thirteen years."

"Then let me explain, the decree is that no one can tell you the Nine tail Fox is sealed inside of you." started Mizuki as Naruto gasped

"That's impossible, the fox is sealed up in Kushina Uzumaki." cried Neko

"That maybe true, but twelve years ago the fox spirit was set free and destroyed nearly half the village. Now the demon was sealed inside you on that same night in order to stop it." continued Mizuki

Naruto froze like a statue; 'The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me? That's why they all hate me. They see me as the demon that caused so much death and destruction years ago. Am I a demon?' Naruto thought.

Mizuki took advantage of Naruto's stunned position and threw a large shuriken at him. Naruto made no move to dodge as he was occupied with his own thoughts.

"Naruto snapped out of it, don't listen to Mizuki-sensei. You're not a demon" cried Hinata as she tried to get her best friend out of his thoughts so he move and dodge the shuriken aimed to take his life

Naruto's train of thought was broken when Iruka shouted "NARUTO GET DOWN!", The blonde snapped out of the trace and he and Hinata along with Shocker and Neko fell to the ground and closed their eye as the shuriken made impact.

They opened their eyes to see Iruka over them as he grunted in plan, "Iruka-sensei, why?" asked Naruto

"Because the both of us lived the same lives, I lost my parent the night the fox attacked. No one seemed to care, I did a lot of things to get attention like you did but I had to pay. Sometimes I wish I was there for you." said Iruka as tears came down his face.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. Iruka is just trying to get the scroll because the fox sealed in your body." said Mizuki with chuckle.

Naruto quickly got on his feet and ran; he was quickly chased after by Hinata, Shocker and Neko (He was on all 4 paws).

"Naruto!" shouted Iruka as he watched along with Anko and Erza as Naruto and Hinata along with the two Uzu Beast ran off deep into the forest.

"Damn you, Mizuki. Why you had to tell him that; now he might hate the entire village." yelled Anko.

"Come on Anko, Iruka; we all know what going to happen now he's going to use the scroll to finish the fox's work for twelve years ago." stated Mizuki.

"He wouldn't" said an unsure Ezra.

"You saw his eyes, those were eyes of a monster and I'm going to prove it." replied Mizuki.

"No, he isn't!" shouted Iruka as he took out the shuriken lodged in his back and tossed it at Mizuki, who simply dodged it.

"You're a joke, once I get the scroll and finish off Naruto and his friend; I'll be back to take care of you." said Mizuki as he left to pursue Naruto and Hinata.

_'We won't let you'_ thought Erza as she and Anko helped Iruka up before going to find Naruto and the others.

* * *

_** Who's That Pokemon?**_

_**This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack. **_

_**Hint: A Generation 2 (Jhoto) Fire type**_

* * *

** At The Hokage Tower**

The Third Hokage was viewing his crystal ball in hopes of Anko, Iruka and Erza finding Naruto and Hinata while Kakashi assisted with crowd control.

'Mizuki sure has one big mouth. Now Naruto is extremely hurt because what he said, if he was tampering with scroll. Naruto could break the seal and released the fox spirit. I'm worried for all of the village especially for Hinata since she's with him' thought the Third Hokage hoping the worst doesn't happen as he continued to view what was going on in the forest

* * *

**Back in The Forest**

Naruto, Hinata, Shocker and Neko were running through the trees in hopes of getting away, that however was stopped when Iruka found them.

"Naruto, everything Mizuki said was a lie. He's going to come after the scroll and your friends if you don't come with me!" said Iruka trying to convince Naruto to hand over the scroll.

Naruto and Hinata tackled Iruka, as they fell to ground. Iruka recovered from the attack as Naruto and Hinata leaned against a nearby tree and grinned as Neko and Shocker gained them.

Iruka recovered and looked at the grinning group, and then poof into a smoke cloud revealing it was Mizuki and said, "How did you know that I wasn't Iruka?"

Naruto along with Hinata and the two Uzu beast poofs into a smoke of cloud Mizuki to show Iruka (Naruto), Anko (Hinata), Erza (Neko) and Houndler (Shocker); "Because I'm Iruka" said Iruka with a light chuckle.

"You are a bunch of fools for protect that monster. Iruka, he wiped out your entire family" said Mizuki

"The only monster here is you. And a monster like you won't get that scroll." commented Erza as Houndler growled angrily at Mizuki

"As if you can stop in that state, me and Naruto are alike" said Mizuki

"How so?" inquired Iruka

"He's going to use the scroll for revenge for his treatment in the village by pouring all his chakra into the scroll like a beast" explained Mizuki

"You're right" commented Iruka.

Unknowing to them that Naruto and Hinata were nearby hiding from Mizuki, Naruto hear Iruka-sensei agree with Mizuki. Naruto entered another regret thought spell as if Iruka and Anko never had any hopes for the blonde shinobi and saw only as a demon or a monster.

(Music Insert: Naruto- Naruto's Main Theme)

Until Anko said "You're right, that how beast are"

"Sure, but Naruto is nothing like a beast. Okay he may mess up once in a while and people jump on him. To make it simple, He's nothing like the demon nine tail fox; He is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf" continued Iruka

"I was going to finish you three after I was done with the demon brat and the Hyuuga girl. But I changed my mind" said Mizuki as he grabbed his second large shuriken and started towards the group

Until, Naruto and Shocker rammed into Mizuki sending the shuriken in a different direction; while Hinata and Neko went to help Iruka, Anko, Erza and Houndler.

"Not bad for little brat" said Mizuki as he and Naruto got back on their feet

"If you ever hurt those who are special to me again, I'LL KILL YOU." stated Naruto as Shocker emitted electric sparks for his cheeks

"You really threaten me, I could destroy you with one move." said Mizuki unphased.

Naruto began to make the same hand-signs as Erza did earlier and then slammed his hand onto the ground which made a smoke cloud appear.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a small blue elephant with bits of rust orange armor on its ear and trunk, next was a teal and cream colored weasel-like with fire burning from its head and its bottom.

Last was a tan-color bipedal crocodilian with black markings; its arms crossed and also wears a pair of sunglasses **(A.N. So Naruto just summoned Quilava, Phanpy and Krokorok)**

"Ha, you think you can stop me with those" said Mizuki laughing at Naruto.

**"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**shouted Naruto as a huge cloud emerged and created about hundred of each. That's 100 Narutos, 100 Pikachu, 100 Quilava, 100 Phanpy, and 100 Krokorok in total

Everyone was shocked that not only Naruto was able to create a hundred clones of himself but was able to Erza's surprised he was able to summon three Uzu Beast at the same time with the basic Uzu beast jutsu.

Mizuki was left speechless by the numerous clones of Naruto and his Uzu beast that were surrounding him, soon the clones began to taunt Mizuki for a bit

"You know what if you're not coming after me" said one clone

"Then we'll come after you" finish another clone. After that statement a barrage of attacks happen and beating Mizuki to a pulp from failing (Fail), Bites (Crunch), burst of flames (combination of Flame Burst and Ember), and electrical shocks (Thunder Shock) along with some punches and kick as Mizuki wailed in pain

After the fighting, Naruto laughed a bit and said "I think we over did it". The crocodilian and fire weasel nodded and Shocker cried 'Pika Pi Pikachu (Well he did deserve that for messing for us)"

Hinata went over to Naruto and hugged him and then said, "Naruto you were great fighting Mizuki, I'm so glad your ok."

"Thanks Hinata, and thank you too Iruka-sensei and Anko-sensei for not giving up on me." said Naruto slightly chocked up.

"No problem kid." replied Anko as Iruka nodded

"Hey what about me and Houndler." asked Erza as Houndler barked.

"Well do you see me as ME or the fox?" asked Naruto

"I told you're my cousin, I see as Naruto Uzumaki and nothing is going to change my mind about that." replied Erza ruffling his hair as Naruto shown his goofy grin.

"I'm impressed kid, I haven't seen anyone since the days of my former partner summon more than one let alone three Uzu Beasts at once." said Neko.

"Yeah Neko, I was trying for one, but I got three. So what type of Uzu Beast are these?" asked Naruto

"Well the small blue one is Phanpy, an Earth affinity Uzu Beast, Phanpy are part of Tusk Uzu Beast family; next is Krokorok an Earth and Yokai (Dark) affinity, he is part of the Croc Uzu Beast Clan. Lastly is Quilava a Fire affinity Uzu Beast and he is part of the Volcano Uzu Beast Clan" explained Neko

"Wow, thanks guys, I guess I'll call again when I need to." said Naruto as the three Uzu Beast disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"Well, we better had back to the village before anything else happens" said Iruka as Anko helped him up. Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Before we go back, can someone explain to me the talking cat?" asked Erza. Naruto and Hinata quickly summarized what had happened earlier that evening before all of this had happened.

"So you're an Uzu Beast that can talk because your partner taught you how for mission and his dying wish is to make sure we learn the secrets of the Uzu Beast" summarized Erza

"Yeah, that's right." replied Neko nodding his head.

The group quickly went back to Konoha, as the Hokage told all the shinobi that the scroll is safe and Naruto will be back safe. Our heroes then returned safely, with Naruto returning the scroll to the Hokage; The Hokage told Erza that she would have to prove her ranking in the village in the village's stadium the day after tomorrow** (A.N. -It takes place next chapter after we see who gets paired up with Naruto)**

Afterwards they took Iruka to the hospital to be patched up and then took Hinata home. Erza explained everything to Hiashi by saying that she defended Naruto from Mizuki. So Hiashi told Erza, and Naruto to come over for dinner in the next few days.

* * *

** Quoting Chuggaaconroy: "END OF CHAPTER"**

**Thank you all for have been waiting for this chapter, as I stated before next chapter will have the genin team selection and Erza's Challenge**

**I just want to mention something before I get complaints about the summoning techniques that Erza and Naruto can use. There are two types of it; one is the Uzu Beast summoning Jutsu, which allow the user to summoner one Uzu Beast at a time. The second jutsu that allows the user to summon large number of Uzu Beasts on the battle-field; it's called the Uzu Beast Army Summoning Jutsu. **

**Also before I get complaints that the Uzu beast should be using ninja moves, The Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu is the same thing as Double Team, and Yes Phanpy, Quilava and Krokorok can learn this move in the games**

**See ya next chapter, this was beta-read and edited by LivingLie**


	7. Chapter 6: The Gennin Team Set-up

**Naruto: Monster Tamers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

**A/N: This chapter is going to show the genin team set-up and the begin of Erza's fight**

**The answer to Chapter 5's 'Who's that Pokémon': It's Cyndaquil **

**And The Author's Note , the answer was Umbreon. I was surprise that so many reviews that it was either Leafeon and Vaporeon, although it makes sense**

**I got some strange answers for this one, only a few people got it right. There weren't enough strange answers, there was only one. So I'm not going to mention it.**

**Starting this chapter, I'll be adding the honorifics like 'Hinata–chan' or 'Naruto–kun' or 'Nee-san' and Uzu Kemono will be call "Uzu Kemono" (Kemono meaning Beast)**

**Update: 10/26- I'm changing the ending part of the story, for two reasons; 1. I can't write the fighting segment for the next chapter, 2. I think I'm wasting time with this and just want to get the story going. Also Naruto's Pikachu is going to be called Denki, which means Electric, go to Google Translations to double check**

**Update 12/31- Qulava was changed to Cyndaquil**

**Now Let the Story begin!**

* * *

**C****hapter 6: Genin Teams Set-up**

The day after with the whole Mizuki and the forbidden scroll ordeal, Naruto was asleep in his new bed along with his Uzu Kemono partner a Pikachu who Naruto nicknamed Denki because of its habit of shocking Naruto every now and then. Next to them was Neko, an Uzu Kemono known as a Meowth who had the special gift to talk human 'talk' because his previous summoner trained him to do so for their missions which were top secret.

Naruto's alarm clock suddenly went off; he tries to shut it off repeating but missed. Not until he grabbed Denki's tail by accident and then...

"PIKACHHHUUUUUUUU!?" cried Denki electrocuting Naruto and Neko.

"GAAAHHHH!?" cried Naruto and Neko in pain as Denki shocked the two of them.

Meanwhile in the kitchen was Naruto's cousin, Erza who was making breakfast for them out of the boar that Houndler killed earlier in the morning inside the Forest of Death and brought it back. She heard her cousin cry in pain, she knew he was awake and then shouted.

"OTOTUO, GET OUT OF BED OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR TEAM ASSIGNMENT!"

Today, Naruto is going to find out who will be his sensei and who his teammates on his squad were. Naruto has high hopes that he would be teamed up with Hinata along with either Shino or Kiba; also he hoped to have either Kurenai or Anko as his sensei.

So after hearing his older cousin shout for him, Naruto quickly recover from the electric alarm clock and ran into the bathroom to wash-up and changed for the academy.

After getting change, Naruto sat down to plate of eggs, rice and pork and began to eat. As he ate his breakfast, Naruto asked "Erza nee-san, do you know who's going be on my genin team and who my sensei is?"

Naruto hoped that the day after they got back from the whole Mizuki incident; Erza wanted to know Naruto was treated from Anko since Iruka was out of commission. Erza didn't wanted Naruto to open any old wounds he might of harbor before she arrived to the village. That she would hear who was Naruto's sensei and teammates.

"Nope, Naruto-kun; you'll just wait until you get to the academy" replied Erza. Naruto nodded and then sighed.

Finishing up breakfast, Naruto got his headband and was about to leaving home. Until Erza remained him to meet her at the area (The one that is used for the finals of the Chunin Exam) after he meeting with his team, Naruto replied "Got it Onee-san" then turned his attention to his yellow companion "Come Denki, we better get going before Iruka-sensei marks us late."

The electric mouse nodded and the duo was off towards the academy. On their way to the academy, they ran into Hinata.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said flashing his signature grin.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Denki-chan," Replied Hinata.

"So excited about today?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I hope we're on the same team," Hinata answered as she blushed at the last part

"Well we better get going, before we're late," Said Naruto, and the three of them went to the academy before it was too late.

* * *

When the three of them got to the classroom, the whole room was in an uproar as the student were talking about who might of might be their teammate and sensei. All conversation was cut when Iruka walked into the class. He seemed very serious today, though many put his attitude to the fact that they weren't kids anymore. They were now ninja and seen as adults. Some would die, some would grow up to become competent ninja, and some would grow up to become legends.

"Alright I will begin to read off your team assignments. I just want to say first that I am proud of you all and to do your best." he said as he began to go down the list.

Naruto was still thinking about how things will be since now he had a family member living with him, and she could help understand the powers of the Uzu Kemono like the night before when they fought Mizuki.

He shook the thoughts away and listened to Iruka as he began to announce the genin team roosters.

Team 7, were Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka; Sakura was very happy to be with Sasuke and rubbed it in Ino's face.

Team 8, was Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Amburame; Naruto, Hinata and Shino, also Denki that they were together on the same team and they had Kurenai as their sensei.

Team 9 aka Team Gai was still active, so team 10 was next up on the list. The team consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka and their sensei was Asuma Sarutobi. Ino groaned that she was stuck with the lazy Nara and always hungry Akamichi.

"Well that's all the teams. After Lunch, You will meet your Jounin-sensei. For now, you and your teammate can go have lunch until 1pm" started Iruka as he let the new genin leave for lunch.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Denki were have lunch under an apple tree, they talking about Naruto's cousin Erza was going to happen to her after they meet their Jounin-sensei.

"So Hinata-chan, you think Jiji-san would make nee-san a shinobi for the village?" asked Naruto before taking a bite out of an apple.

Shino looked at the blonde and replied, "It all depends on her ninja status and if the Hokage would to test her skills"

"Yeah, Good Point Shino" commenter

"Also it would depend on which clan is her opponent is from as well, I believe that her opponent would be from Kiba's clan since the Inuzuka clan use ninja hounds as partners a perfect match against Erza and her Houndoom." finished Shino

Hinata nodded and said "Naruto-kun, Shino-chan is right; Erza-sama is an Uzu-Kemono tamer like you, but remember she has her re-equip jutsu and her other summons."

"Oh yeah, and Houndler is her partner. Also she has Pidgeotto and Scyther" Stated Naruto as Hinata nodded as she remember their encounter with Erza's other summons when Mizuki tricked Naruto and Denki into stealing the forbidden sealing scroll.

Shino cocked an eye brow to what Hinata saying and then asked, "Who are Pidgeotto and Scyther? And what is Uzu Kemono?"

"Well Shino, Pidgeotto and Scyther are Uzu Kemono," Answered Hinata.

"Yeah, they are both Wind affinity, but Scyther has a bug affinity," Naruto added as he took a book that this family made before their village was destroyed and flipped to the page about Scyther and Scizor; and then showing it to Shino and Hinata.

"Interesting, I take that there more bug affinity Uzu Kemono than Scyther?" Asked Shino

Naruto and Denki nodded confirming Shino's question; and before answering Shino's question about the Uzu Kemono, the academy bell rang indicating that Lunch was over.

"Well we better get back to class before we miss our sensei" Said Naruto as all four of them got up and head back to class.

* * *

**Back in Class…**

Teams 1-6 and sensei already left, leaving the members of Teams 7, 8 and 10 with Iruka in the classroom. Since Team 7's Jounin-sensei wasn't there, the Jounin-sensei of Team 8 was next and it was Kurenai Yuhi.

Naruto, Hinata and Shino knew Kurenai from their training with Anko during the school breaks; Kurenai was Hinata's bodyguard occasionally when Hinata need to be taken to or pick up from school.

"Team 8, please come with me to Training Ground 25," Kurenai said.

Naruto, Hinata and Shino nodded and get up walked to their sensei and left with Denki in Hinata's arm and enjoying it (Yep, Denki is a Prevy-chu)

A few minutes later at The East Forest, Training Ground 25; Naruto, Denki, Hinata and Shino were standing in front of Kurenai, their new Jounin-sensei of Team 8.

"Well it's good to have you three as my student; even though we know each other, must introduction ourselves by saying what are likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" explained Kurenai.

Three genin and Uzu Kemono nodded, "Okay, I'll go first for an example; Naruto you're next, then Hinata, and afterward Shino." Kurenai said.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, My likes are having tea and learning about new and old genijutsu; My Hobbies are having evening drinks and gardening. The things that I dislike are perverts, those who think that they're better than other and People who discriminate Kunoichi, and my dream is have a well prepare genin team that will become great shinobi in the future that will help the next generation" she explained.

Naruto and Denki were next; "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my partner and best friend Denki, a Pikachu an electric affinity Uzu Kemono. The things that I like the most are ramen, my nee-chans Anko and Erza; also my best friends Denki and Hinata-chan," Hinata blushed at little at Naruto's comment about saying that she's his best friend as Naruto continued on, "My dislikes are watching the 3 minutes that is needed to make ramen, arrogant people and people who judge someone before knowing them. My Hobbies are training with my friends and eating ramen, and my dreams are learning more about my clan and restoring it and also to be the next Hokage."

"Hinata, your next," said Kurenai, as the blue-haired girl nodded.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are my family mainly my Otou-san and my imouto-san* also my friends like Naruto-kun and Shino" said Hinata until Denki tugged on her pants, she giggled and then said "And Denki too. My dislikes are the elders of my clan, and the Caged Bird Seal. My Hobbies are gardening, pressing flowers and training with my friends, and my dream is to free the branch members of my clan of the Caged Bird seal and maybe be closing to a sort someone" Hinata blushed a bit when she mentioned her second dream.

'_Who is this person that Hinata-chan wants to be closer to?'_Thought Naruto as he looked at Hinata clueless

'_I sense more electric shocking in the future for you, Naruto…'_Thought Denki as looked at his clueless human partner.

"It's my turn now," said Shino. "My name is Shino Amburame; my likes are wild grass salads, my Kikai colony and my friends, my dislikes are things that are harmful to my insects, tofu and not being remembered. My hobbies are training with Naruto and Hinata, and studying Entomology; my dream is to learn new insect-based jutsu to help improve my clan and learn more about the insect-affinity of the Uzu Kemono."

Kurenai looked at blonde boy and his electric mouse partner and then said "So you told Shino about your clan's kekkei genkei?"

"Well not really because we had to return to class, so I just I'll give Shino the short version of it," Replied Naruto.

"So what is your kekkei genkei, Naruto?" Asked Shino

"My clan has two kekkei genkei, but I have one of them which is summoning bloodline ability; I'm not sure about Erza nee-san if she had both or just has the same one as me" Naruto started. "Our summoning bloodline allows my clan to summon unique creatures called Uzu Kemono that used to roamed all the elemental nations until certain clans used them for evil purposes until Arceus, the boss of the Uzu Kemono decide to send all the Uzu Kemono to another dimension; and then picked the Uzumaki clan to have to ability to summon the Uzu Kemono, which is where they got their name,"

"Uzu Kemono has different forms, which is depended on their nature affinity which is up 17 different natures including the main 5 nature affinities like Fire, Wind and Water. Some of affinities that Uzu Kemono only have are Dragon, Akuma*, Seishin* and Bug" Naruto continued as he performed the Uzu Kemono summoning jutsu and summoned Cyndaquil.

"An example of this is Cyndaquil, who has a fire affinity and according to a book made by my clan, Cyndaquil is known as the Volcano Uzu Kemono," said Naruto pointing at the Volcano Uzu Kemono

"So Denki is a lighting affinity Uzu Kemono, correct?" said Shino

"Right, Denki is a Pikachu. Pikachu is an Electric Mouse Uzu Kemono," Commented Naruto before dismissing Cyndaquil.

"Great with that out of way, I just have one more announcement before I let you three go off for the evening," Said Kurenai getting the genin and Uzu Kemono's attention.

"What the like Kurenai-sensei?" Asked Hinata

"Normally, we Jounin-sensei give our genin squads a test to determine if they go on to be full pledge shinobi or they go back to the academy for more studying" start Kurenai, as all three genin and Denki gulped.

"But since I have trained with all three of you in the past, I'll let you pass. Tomorrow, we begin training and doing missions as Team 8 unless you want to do the test" finished Kurenai

"What happens I we do take the test and fail?" asked Shino

"Like I said before all four of you would be sent back to the academy for an extra year and have to take the genin test again" replied Kurenai.

This shocked everyone; Naruto didn't want to go back to the academy for another year. Hinata didn't want to go back because she would have been more of a disgrace to her clan.

The three genin and one electric mouse huddled up to have a minute, "Shino, Hinata are you thinking what I'm think?" asked Naruto

"That we take the test, to make sure we don't act like the Uchiha and be cocky about our skills" guessed Shino

"Yeah, I know all of us have trained together in the past and proved we can work like a team. This is our chance to show it, so are you two in or not" commented Naruto

"If you want to take the exam, Naruto-kun; I'm in it with you" answered Hinata with a light blush on her face

"If you and Hinata are going to do the test that sensei has plan, I'll help out in any way possible" answered Shino

"Then it's settled all of us are going to take the test" summed Naruto, as Hinata and Shino nodded

"Well then tomorrow, we meet at Training Ground 25 for the exam; also don't have breakfast as well" said Kurenai as she disappeared in whirlpool of leaves

"Well then I guess see you and Hinata then" asked Shino

"Yeah, later Shino" said Naruto

"Bye Shino-kun" said Hinata

"Pika ka chu/_Bye Shino_" cried Denki as Shino waved bye to his friend and went to the Aburame Compound

"Uh Naruto, I was wondering If you can come over for dinner tomorrow?" asked Hinata

"Sure why not, but can Erza nee-chan to come as well. Maybe your imouto-san would like to play with Denki again" said Naruto as Denki turned pale at the last Hinata's imouto, Hanabi played with Denki as a Pichu; let's just say Denki fears tea time with a Hyuuga child since the first time Denki played with Hanabi

"I'll let Otou-sama know that you and your cousin will be coming over tomorrow" said Hinata as she went home to inform her father and get ready for tomorrow's test

"Denki, buddy; we better get home so we can get ready for the test tomorrow" said Naruto as Denki nodded and the two of them headed towards training ground 44

* * *

_**Who's That Pokémon?**_

_**It runs through the narrow tunnels formed by Excadrill and Onix. It uses its sharp claws to catch prey.**_

_**Hint: A Dragon Pokémon that I consider should've been part Rock instead of pure Dragon, along with my thoughts of Gyarados should have been Water/Dragon instead of Water/Flying (Pointless since Generation 2, I understand for Generation 1 since there was only one Dragon-type move but still Gamefreak should have changed Gyarados's typing when Gen 2 or Gen 3 came out)**_

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

In the Hokage's Office, Third Hokage was sitting and looking over the Village; he was thinking about the meeting he had earlier in the day.

_The Third Hokage was in the meeting room with his advisors, Danzo; an old friend of Hiruzen. Also there was the clan heads of the shinobi clans and the civilian members of the village sitting one different side of the Hokage. On the left is the Shinobi and Right is the civilian group._

_"Hokage-sama, mind telling us, who is fighting in two days?" asked Koharu, the only female advisor to the Hokage, wearing a formal kimono and her grey hair in a bun._

_"We have Kunoichi that has deflected from her old village and here when she heard that she had family her," Explained Hiruzen._

_"Which village did she come from?" asked Homura, the other advisor of Hokage with a pair of glasses on his face._

_"She is from the hidden Rock village, Iwa," Answered Hiruzen, as nearly everyone in the room was shocked to hear that someone fled from their worst enemy besides Orochimaru, who is the 1 enemy of the Konoha. Majority of civilian members started to yell for her death or the she should kick out of village, until._

_"Troublesome…"Said a voice, everyone stopped shouting and arguing. It was Shikaku Nara; head of Nara clan had spoken. "You mention she came here to be here with her family"_

_"Yes, she is from the Uzumaki clan just like Naruto; her full name is Erza Scarlett Uzumaki" answered Hiruzen, everyone gasped that a surviving Uzumaki had came to Konoha._

_Hiashi wasn't surprised that an Uzumaki came to their village, but he was more surprised it was his goddaughter that was believed to be dead after an incident that happened near the end of the 3__rd__Shinobi War. He decided after Naruto and Erza come over to celebrate Naruto and Hinata passing their genin test that he might tell her that she is his goddaughter and sorry that he didn't know she was still alive_.

The Meeting ended with the decision of Erza becoming a shinobi of village but will have probation of a month and only be able to do D-ranks supervised, and she'll receive the Chunin rank due to overall agreement from Erza's profile. Hiruzen was about to work on some paperwork and read some of his student's perverted works, until Homura approached him before entering the Hokage's office, Hiruzen lead his old friend into the office and performed the privacy and silence barrier jutsu.

Afterward, he said, "Now we can speak freely without any problems."

"Hokage-sama, this Erza girl; she is…" Started Homura, the elderly Hokage nodded and then said "Yes, She is the daughter of last student, Ryu Uzumaki. Her medical records are 100 percent correct that she is his child and has both of the Uzumaki kekkei genkei, the chakra chains and Uzu Kemono summoning arts."

"I fear that if Danzo gets that Erza has the summoning ability, he may become determined to have Naruto and Erza under his command, if the boy has the same kekkei genkai" stated Homura.

"Yes, Danzo wouldn't be just after the Kyuubi that lies inside of Naruto, but the powers of the Uzu Kemono as well. Naruto has the ability to summon Uzu Kemono, but I told him not use in public; I'll have to talk to Erza about this as well, so that Danzo doesn't get the civilian council wiled up and place her and Naruto under CRA" explained the Hokage.

"I understand, I promise Ryu that I wouldn't let Danzo get his hands on anyone that has the ability to summon the Uzu Kemono before he left on that mission to stop Iwa's rouge experiment," Commented Homura.

"I see; anything else, Homura -san?" Asked Hiruzen

"I would like to see Erza and Naruto tomorrow, so I tell them about Ryu unless you have anything against my request?" replied the elder adviser.

"Yes, I wanted to tell Naruto about his parents and heritage of his father when he either turned 16 or became a Chunin like I promised Minato or unless something comes up to change that" stated the Hokage, Koharu nodded in agreement and said "I understand, I intend to keep the promise I made to my last student before he went missing." and then left.

* * *

**The Uzumaki Tree house**

Naruto and his Pikachu return home to find a note from his cousin stating that she would be in the Forest of Death 'til sundown. They found Neko drinking a fresh cup of milk (Ps. It wasn't expired) from a saucer, "Hey Neko, so how was your day?" asked Naruto as he and Denki came to the table to join the scratch cat Uzu Kemono.

"Nothing usually, I just do what normal cat do for the day, just sleep and hunt mice and birds. Also the causal prowl through the village's market place and nab a fish" replied Neko as he drank more milk from a plate

It wasn't until an hour later that Erza and her Uzu Kemono Partner Houndler came back with large dead boar that was ready to be cooked.

"Hi Nee-chan, I was wondering If you can help with some training before tomorrow's genin test" asked Naruto as Erza set the pork to roast over a flame produced by Houndler's fiery breath.

"Sure, I'll make sure that you and your friends past your sensei's test" said Erza as she knew from experience the test that sensei gives to fresh genin is very difficult due that each sensei is different but their main goal was to promote teamwork.

After eating the barbeque boar, Erza and Naruto trained until the moon was high in the evening sky. During the training, Naruto managed to summon two new Uzu Kemono Pansage; a green monkey Uzu Kemono that had a Grass affinity, and Aipom; a hand-tail monkey Uzu Kemono that had an Iroiro affinity. Also Denki learned a new attack that would be helpful in a pinch for Kurenai's test.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note: I stated the Chapter 6 remade; The original idea for the next chapter was going to features Erza's fight, but I decided to have nearly the whole chapter focused on the fight, and some bit of chapter on Erza learning a bit of her father since she was separated from the family at a few months old. The later half will on Naruto and his teammates their doing or not doing the genin team test. **

**But all that has been changes, so the next chapter will be Team 8 doing the bell test and Erza learning a bit about her father from Hiashi**

**I have a new poll up for Naruto: Monster Tamers, say IF I WERE to do a remake, what Pokémon be Naruto's new partner, well apparently a lot of fans still want Pikachu but a second partner like Eevee or Zorua. I'm going to let Naruto not just a get second partner but two and you know what two Pokémon I'm talking about to be his second and third partners. **

**Our beloved knucklehead shinobi will encounter them and few new Uzu Kemono summons in the "The Legend of Thunder" Arc. Also one of the Pokémon will be a shiny, not to mention its one of my favorite Gen 4 Pokémon (My Profile shows the top 5, so it's 6-10) **

**Words to know that we from the original chapter and some new one from the remake**

Imouto-san = _Younger Sister_

Otou-san = _Younger Brother_

Ojou-san = Daughter

Akuma = _Demon (Dark or Ghost Type)_

Seishin = _Light (Psychic)_

Iroiro=_Variety (Represent the Normal types)_

**The Original chapter was Beta-ed by xXKiraUzumakiXx**


	8. Chapter 7:The Survival Test

**Naruto: Monster Tamers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

**A/N: This chapter is Team 8's survival test, Erza meeting Hiashi during this she'll learn a bit about her parents. Also Naruto gets a new Uzu Kemono via Wild One; Wild Ones are Uzu Kemono that travel between where they normally lived to the elemental nations via Palkia's rift (It's a space deity dragon, so it makes sense) and appear randomly like the Pokémon random encounters in the game, annoying but unless if EV Training is your thing.**

**But it wouldn't happen a lot in this story, I promise**

**The Answer to the Last Chapter's "Who's that Pokémon": Druddigon and yes I believe it should've been a Rock/Dragon**

**So apparently after my author note mentioning the names of m new OCs, the remakes of the first couple of chapters, and the new poll about who raises Naruto (I got more votes to it, you can pick two options fro those who haven't voted)**

**So here are the top 3 options that have the lead as of now in my latest poll, a new poll will announced at the end of the chapter**

**1****st**** Place- Kushina (So you want her to survive the Sealing or Appear years later in Naruto's life; please leave your remarks about what happens to our favorite Red-hair Uzumaki unless you like Nagato then it's okay) 10 votes**

**2****nd**** Place- Tie between Tsunade and Shizune; and Anko Mitarashi 8 votes each**

**3****rd**** Place Canon 6 votes**

**Last Place is Jiraiya with 3 votes**

**Since Kushina is the winner, please in the review tell me what should happen to her either she survives the sealing or she is captured and tortured by Danzo and his ROOT Anbu until she escapes 9 years later where the original story (As in Monster Tamers) begins**

**Also before we begin, I want address that I'll be going but to chapters 5 and 6 and change Naruto's Quilava to Cyndaquil because for two reasons I feel that Naruto is slightly overpower by having two B-rank level Uzu Kemono Krokorok and Pikachu. So adding Quilava would be bit too much power for Naruto especially what's going to happen near the end of "The Land of Waves" arc**

**Also I prefer Cyndaquil than Quilava. So Naruto having a Cyndaquil is something I enjoy writing more and it's a tribute to KitsuneDragon's "Naruto: Johto Journey" story where Naruto gets a Cyndaquil as his starter Pokémon**

**I recommend that you should go read it**

**Here is a chart showing what Pokémon is ranked in this story and "The Lost Heir"-** ** fav. me / d5chves **

**If you have question please leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them**

**Anyway, now to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Survival Test for Team 8**

Naruto and his friend arrived early to Training Ground 25, so they wouldn't be late and fail their genin test that Kurenai has planned for three of them.

After waiting for a bit Kurenai appeared, "Good all four of you are here, now for your test; it simple you must be able to track me down and captured me before noon or all of you will fail and be sent back to the academy for an extra year of training" said their sensei as she showed the clock

The three genin got into position as Kurenai raises her arm to signal the start and then shouted "Go" as she shot down her arm

The genin leaped into forest, while Kurenai went into another of the forest away not that far where Naruto and other are.

* * *

**With Naruto and The others**

"Alright guys, we need a plan to caught sensei before it's too late" said Naruto quietly as Denki, Shino and Hinata nodded

"We have to split apart to find her" said Shino

"Shino-kun, what do we do if one of us find her?" asked Hinata

"We meet back here to relay the information" replied Shino

"Sounds like a good plan" said Naruto as he made some hand-signs and then pressed his palms onto the ground and said "UZU KEMONO SUMMONING JUTSTU"

Naruto's Krokorok, Cyndaquil, Phanpy appeared with two new ones; they both resemble monkeys expect on with was purple with a hand attached to its tail, while the other one was green with a vine-like tail and a turf of hair that resembled a piece of broccoli.

"Guys, these are new friends" said Naruto introducing the new Uzu Kemono to his Uzu Kemono, Hinata and Shino.

"This is Aipom and Pansage" said Naruto

"Pansage Pan _Hi everyone_" said the green monkey

"Aipom Pom _Hello_" said the purple hand-tail monkey waving his tail

"Huh Naruto-kun, how will your Uzu Kemono help?" asked Hinata

"Easy, Aipom and Pansage can look for sensei from the tree tops, while Cyndaquil and Phanpy look through the brushes. Denki and I would search where the other can't" explained Naruto

"What about Krokorok?" asked Shino noticing that Naruto's sunglass wearing gator was left-out of Naruto's plan to track down Kurenai-sensei

"Krokorok has a very important role; he's going to be look out for our meeting spot if sensei stumbles upon it, Krokorok can use stealth rocks to catch sensei or at least slow her down until we can caught her ourselves" explained Naruto as the sand crocodile nodded

"Does Krokorok mind if I left one of my insects on him to let us know if Kurenai –sensei is nearby of Krokorok contains her?" asked Shino

"You mind, Krokorok?" asked Naruto

Krokorok shook his head, "He doesn't mind Shino" said Naruto as Shino let out one of his insects and it attached itself to Krokorok's shoulder

"Since we have our plan to track down sensei, we'll meet up here again in about an hour to relay information of her location" said Shino as Naruto and Hinata nodded

Then the team spilt-up to find Kurenai before noon.

* * *

**With Erza**

Erza was busy training with her group of Uzu Kemono, to make sure they don't get sloppy and lazy on mission in the future.

Her Uzu Kemono group (as of now) consisted of her partner Houndler, a Hellhound Uzu Kemono canine called Houndoom; Scyther, a giant mantis; Pidegetto, a large bird; Excadrill, a giant mole that has a large claw like helmet which enables it to take a form of a drill; Skarmory, a steel raptor; Electabuzz, an electric affinity Uzu Kemono like Naruto's Pikachu; next was Grotle, a large tortoise with two bushes that grew on its shell; then was Bagon, a small dragon with a huge skull and with the dream to fly; followed by was Palpitoad, a semi-frog/tadpole Uzu Kemono with three huge bumps ; and finally was Glaceon, an arctic Kitsune Uzu Kemono that has a hair style similar to Hinata's.

She had them face each other for sparring, while Erza practiced kenjutsu with Scyther; it makes sense since Scyther had blades for hands.

While dueling blades with Scyther, a female teenage branch Hyuuga member approached Erza and her Scyther who were about to go for another round. "Lady Uzumaki, may I have your attention" asked the female Hyuuga

Erza and Scyther stopped what they were as Erza's other Uzu Kemono stopped as well, "Yes, may we take this inside?" replied Erza putting her sword back into its holder.

"No maim, Hiashi-sama would like to speak with you" answered the Hyuuga member

"Very well" said Erza as she dismissed her summons and Houndler approached her, "Before we go, I'm going to freshen before speaking with Hiashi-sama" said Erza as she and Houndler headed to where they lived.

The Hyuuga member followed Erza and Houndler, "May I have your name?" asked Erza as they reached the entrance of her home. "Yes lady Uzumaki, my name is Airi Hyuuga" replied Airi

"You don't have to address me like that my name is Erza, Airi" commented Erza as the two girls and canine Uzu Kemono entered

"Of course, Erza-sama" said Airi

"Just Erza, please" stated Erza as she was not for formal names

"Okay Erza-san" said Airi as the two girls walked through the living room; "I'm just going to wash up before we go. Please make yourself comfortable, while I'm getting ready" said Erza as she went to use the shower.

Airi sat on the couch in the living room as she waited for Erza. While she waited, Airi noticed some scrolls on the coffee table and began to read them. As she read the scrolls, Airi noticed that these were scrolls from the Hyuuga clan and said "Are these scrolls about the…"

"Caged-bird seal" finished Erza from behind

"Eepp!?" cried Airi like another Hyuuga girl that we all know

"I'm sorry if I read them without permission" Airi apologized feeling ashamed

"It's alright; you were just curious about them and before you asked Hiashi-sama asked me yesterday afternoon to help look for a way to destroy the tainted seal that my ancestors made" explained Erza

"Of course, Erza-san" replied Airi as the girls left the tree house and head into town to see the head of the Hyuuga clan

* * *

**With Team 8**

Naruto and his friends were now separated searching for their sensei, Kurenai. Speaking of her, she was watching her students from the tree to more precise inside of the tree with the Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, a genjutsu that allows her to set-up a fake realistic-tree and hide in until the target comes in close to be trapped and depending on the situation killed.

Kurenai heard some rustling in the brush, 'I guess they decided to use Naruto's Uzu Kemono to find and lure me away so that they could catch me, effective to the unexpected but not to me' thought Kurenai as she threw a kunai at the shaking brush causing it to stop shaking for a moment and then began to violently shake.

"RHY!?" roared the bush as a rhino-like animal charged out of the bush straight towards Kurenai. The kunai she had thrown was now imbedded on the creature's horn.

'_I think that this is not one of Naruto's but why would an Uzu Kemono be out on its own, that means I have to be careful and not get me or this Uzu Kemono to injured '_thought Kurenai as she dodged the rampaging rhinoceros. It charged at Kurenai and destroyed anything that was in his way with sheer power even having a damaged horn

Elsewhere Naruto and others heard the sounds of a tree destruction not that far from their location, all three genin and Naruto's Uzu Kemono meet up at their secret location to see if any of them knew what was going on.

"You guys heard that noise right?" asked Hinata, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys think it an invasion or something" asked Naruto, as it could have been anything since of the genin didn't see what caused the noise

"I doubt it but it's plausible since the our village like other villages have enemies that want our village to go down in flames, the chances range from yes to not like" answered Shino

Naruto nodded, and then turned to his Uzu Kemono team, and asked "You guys saw anything on your way back here". Denki was out of the question, he was with Naruto and Krokorok was guarding their location so he was also out of the question.

Aipom, Phanpy and Pansage shook their heads no, Cyndaquil nodded; "Cyndaquil, what did you find" asked Naruto

Cyndaquil press his front paws into ground, and then step back so that Naruto and the others can see, "Huh What are trying to tell us, Cyndaquil" commented Naruto confused by Cyndaquil's answer

"Naruto-kun, I think Cyndaquil saw a foot print of whatever caused that noise" said Hinata

"I think so too, Naruto can you have Cyndaquil lead us back to where he found the found print" commented Shino

Naruto nodded, dismissed his other summons expect Cyndaquil and asked "Okay Cyndaquil, Can you lead us to where you saw the footprint?"

"Cyndaquil _Yes Naruto_" replied The Lava Mouse Uzu Kemono and took off as Naruto, Hinata and Shino followed him

* * *

_**Who is That Pokémon?**_

_Apparently, the heads aren't the only parts of the body that this Pokémon has three of. It has three sets of hearts and lungs as well, so it is capable of running long distances without rest._

_**Hint: Three Heads, but wait if it has three lungs and hearts, does that mean it has three … (I just fainted and blood leaks out of my nose)**_

_**Hinata: I'm sorry but apparently Dragonstorm545 has suffered a mental breakdown because of this chapters "Who is That Pokémon?"**_

_**DragonStorm545 (I recovered): I'm okay, Hinata. Now back to story**_

* * *

**The Hyuuga Compound**

Erza, Houndler and Airi approached the Hyuuga Compound; the group is approached by two Hyuuga guards and one of them asked "Airi, who have brought here"

"Lady Erza Scarlett and her canine companion Houndler as requested by Hiashi-sama" explained Airi

"Of course Airi, please take her to see Hiashi-sama" said one of the guards

"Hiashi-sama is in the dojo training Lady Hanabi" said the second guard

"Alright come on Erza" said Airi as she lead Erza and Houndler inside

The trio walked down several hallways for a couple of minutes before finding the dojo where Hiashi was training his youngest Daughter Hanabi. Airi, Erza and Houndler entered the room as Hiashi sparred with his daughter.

Hiashi noticed the guest in the room, "Alright Hanabi, I have some business to attend to. We'll assume training afterward" said Hiashi

"Okay, otou-sama" said Hanabi as she bowed to her father and left the dojo

"Airi-chan, please take Erza-sama to my office. While I freshen up, I'll be there in a couple of minutes" said Hiashi

"Of course Hiashi-sama" replied Airi as she leads Erza and her Uzu Kemono partner out of the dojo and towards Hiashi's private studies. Airi stood next to the door, while Erza took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Hiashi's desk.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hiashi enter the office and sat behind his desk and said "Erza, I know already told you about my plans about destroying the Caged-Bird Seal for both my brother and my daughters if either Hinata or Hanabi take control in the Hyuuga clan in the future. But that's not the real reason I called for you here"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama; Airi-chan stumbled upon some of my work by accident please don't punish her for my mistake" replied Erza

"Hiashi-jii Erza-san is speaking the truth. I was just curious about the scrolls she had" commented Airi

"I believe the both of you, there was a reason I sent Airi to get you Erza. She along with my eldest daughter Hinata hate the seal the branch members of our clan carry, so I wanted her to be involved with the process of exterminating the seal" said Hiashi

"So that explains why you asked me if there was a way to rid us of the caged-bird seal and if I would be able to help out" questioned Airi

"Yes my dear niece, that's why I have Erza continue what me and my brother started" answered Hiashi

"Hiashi-sama, so what did you call me here for in the first place?" asked Erza as she was curious about her presents here

"Erza, what I'm going to tell you is part of an SS-rank secret. So neither you or Airi are allow to say anything about until the Hokage speaks to you and Naruto about" requested Hiashi

"Of course, Hiashi-sama" replied Erza as she thought _'How does this secret involved Naruto-kun'_

Hiashi opened one of the drawers pulled a document, and said "This a document that your father and I made at the end of last shinobi war"

Erza was shocked that the head of the Hyuuga clan knew her father, and said "You knew my father?"

"Yes, your father and I were rivals in our childhood and academy years as time pass we have become the best of friends and agreed to be the godfathers for our first born. This documents shows the agreement about it" explained Hiashi

"Wait you're my godfather!?" exclaimed Erza who was shocked not only that Hiashi knew her father but was her godfather.

"Yes Erza, please forgive if I haven't happen there for you because your father was heart-broken when you and your mother were kidnapped. He and I wanted to go find you but the clan elders and the village elder along with the Third Hokage agreed that it would be risky to go find you and your mother because they're weren't sure if Iwa was responsible and it was the end of war, so both sides had limited resource" explained Hiashi

"I understand Hiashi-kyofu*, I know what you told that my father is an SS-rank along with my aunt and uncle. I already know who they are before I left Iwa and came here" said Erza as she took a folder that contained information herself and her family and gave it to Hiashi.

Hiashi took at the paper inside the folder and when he was done, he asked "Does the Hokage-sama know about this folder?"

Erza nodded and replied "Yes, but he ordered me to keep these files safe so that no one gets their hands on it and use to inform enemies of the village inside and out"

"So in a way of trust test, Hokage-sama wanted you to guard the folder from others and keep it a secret from Naruto, if I'm correct" summed up Hiashi

"Yes Hiashi-kyofu. I've made it cleared to Naruto not to enter my room at all cost" commented Erza

With that said, Hiashi nodded and said "I believe we are finished here; Airi please escort Erza out of the compound and you can have the rest of day off"

Airi nodded and replied "Of course Hiashi-jii-chan, and thank you" with a smile.

Airi, Erza and Houndler left the compound and walked around village, "Hey Erza, you want to have some tea and snacks" asked Airi

"Sure, I don't mind. I hear of this tea shop near the Hokage Tower, mind if you there" replied Erza

"Fine by me" said Airi as she and Erza both thought _'This might be the start of a beautiful friendship'_

* * *

**Back with Naruto and the others**

Naruto and the rest of Team 8 along with Denki followed Cyndaquil until they found a rather large footprint.

Team 8 looked at the footprint, each one of them wondered who or what made the footprints that Cyndaquil found

"The size of these prints implies that what made them must have been a larger size" said Shino

"Yes, but they don't appear to be human but more like an animal of sorts; Naruto-kun what do you think?" commented Hinata

Naruto didn't respond, he was digging into of his shinobi supply pouch looking for something important. Hinata and Shino looked at Naruto questionably, "Naruto, what are you looking for?" asked Shino

"My cousin Erza gave this booklet about Different Uzu Kemono for me to identify if we ever encountered a wild one out on missions" replied Naruto as he pulled out a brown book from his pouch

"So you think whatever made the footprint was a wild Uzu Kemono?" asked Hinata

"Yep" replied Naruto as he looking through the book, and then he found "Hinata-chan, Shino, I got our culprit" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun, what Uzu Kemono is it" asked Hinata

"It's a Rhyhorn, the spike rhinoceros Uzu Kemono. According to the book, that Rhyhorn's bones are 1,000 times harder than human bones. Using its durability and strength, it can destroy tall buildings" replied Naruto

Shino looked at the destroyed forest, and said "Well the book is correct about Rhyhorn's strength. Naruto, what are weaknesses for Rhyhorn?"

Naruto looked over the entry for Rhyhorn's family and answered "Rhyhorn's weaknesses are Grass, Water and Earth based jutsu or Uzu Kemono"

Shino began to think of a plan, and suggested "Naruto is your Pansage a grass affinity Uzu Kemono?"

Naruto nodded, "Good we have to work together to save Kurenai-sensei and the village if Rhyhorn charges into the village" said Shino

"Hai" said both Naruto and Hinata

The group spent several minutes going over the plan to save Kurenai from Rhyhorn's strength. Naruto and Shino are going to distract Rhyhorn with Pansage, Denki and; while Hinata makes sure that their sensei is okay, and when she was done. Hinata would come and back-up Naruto and Shino.

Finally once Rhyhorn is weak enough, Naruto will perform the captured jutsu on Rhyhorn.

"Alright, let's go save sensei" said Naruto as Shino and Hinata nodded eagerly

"Pikachu _Hai_" said the electric mouse

"Pansage _Let's do this_" said Pansage eagerly

Naruto and other followed the trail of destroyed and crushed trees and bushes, until they spotted Rhyhorn charging at a couple of shadow clones created Kurenai. While Kurenai was resting somewhere nearby as she spotted her students enter the fight against the charging Rhyhorn.

"Hinata-chan, go find Kurenai-sensei and see if she's okay" said Naruto

"Right _Byakugan_" said Hinata as she activated her kekkei genkai to look for Kurenai

"She's not that far from here. I'll go see if sensei is okay" said Hinata as she headed off to find Kurenai

Naruto and Shino looked at the rampaging rhino; Shino spotted something on the Rhyhorn

"Naruto, look at Rhyhorn's horn" pointed Shino

"Hmm" said Naruto as he looked at Rhyhorn and spotted that there was a kunai stuck in the horn; "Shino, we have to remove the kunai out of Rhyhorn's horn before he gets hurt by charging into a building or a rock" commented Naruto

"Yes, but we have to be careful so that we don't get hurt as well" said Shino

"Right, we'll have to weaken it so we can remove the kunai and I can capture it" stated Naruto

Shino nodded and then said "I'll use my insects to distract Rhyhorn and drain some of his chakra and then you go in and take of rest" as he raised his arms up and unleashed a horde of insects.

The swarm quickly flew around Rhyhorn get its attention causing it to charge at the insect. As the rhinoceros charged, several of the insects landed on Rhyhorn and started to attempt draining his chakra.

Rhyhorn was feeling annoyed by Shino's kikaichu, it started to charging into a boulder and rub it's back side to rid it's self of the bugs on his hind legs.

"Naruto, the moment I let my insects off Rhyhorn; go in and finish this" said Shino

"Got it Shino" said Naruto as he nodded and got ready to move in along with Pansage and Denki

Shino summoned his parasitic insects back inside himself, and said "Naruto now"

(**Insert here "Pokémon-Burning Battlefield/ Kanto Trainer Battle Music Remix")**

Naruto, Denki and Pansage faced Rhyhorn as he back on all fours, "Okay Pansage, use Bullet Seed" ordered Naruto

Pansage opened its mouth and began to shot a barrage of seed-like bullet at the rock rhino Uzu Kemono.

The attack a lot of damage to Rhyhorn, but easy shook of the attack and charged at Pansage. It rammed into the green primate sending it flying toward the tree

"Pansage, are you okay?" asked Naruto as he and Denki went to see if the grass monkey was okay, but he wasn't. Rhyhorn's take down knock out Pansage as Naruto saw Pansage's eye shown that Pansage was tired and couldn't go on

"Denki looks like all up to you" said Naruto

"Pika _Hai_" cried the electric mouse as he stepped out on the field to face the large Uzu Kemono

Rhyhorn started to charge once more at Denki like before, "Denki use Quick Attack to dodge Rhyhorn" ordered Naruto

Pikachu quickly move around the charging rhino, dodging the large Uzu Kemono's attack. Then Rhyhorn stopped charge and open its mouth and started to chuck several large rocks at Denki

'_Crap he's using Rock Blast. We need to end this soon before he takes out Denki but we need the something to blind him'_ thought Naruto as he thought of idea and then "That's it, I hope this works" said Naruto as he perform the Uzu Kemono summoning Jutsu

"Uzu Kemono Summoning Jutsu: Cyndaquil" said Naruto as he summoned the fire mouse Uzu Kemono out as the flame emerged out of his back

"Cyndaquil, I need to use Smokescreen to confuse Rhyhorn" said Naruto

"CyndAQUILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLL!?" cried Cyndaquil as smoke shout out of his mouth and back blinding Rhyhorn from attacking Denki

"Good, Denki use Iron tail on Rhyhorn" said Naruto as Denki leaped into the air. Pikachu's tail began to glow silver as he entered the smoke cloud and cried "PIKA"

'_Did it work'_ thought Naruto as that smoke cleared

**(Music ended)**

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a knockout Rhyhorn with a chipped horn along with a knock-out Pikachu

Naruto ran over to Denki and Rhyhorn as Hinata and Kurenai arrived to scene

"Shino, what happened here?" asked Kurenai

"We attempted to stop this Rhyhorn from going into the village. Naruto and his Uzu Kemono finished the rest of the battle" explained Shino

"Is Denki-kun okay?" asked Hinata

"I'm not sure; Naruto is looking over Denki and the Rhyhorn. I think its best we make sure that Rhyhorn is weak enough so we can remove the kunai out of its horn" replied Shino as he and other started to walked over to Naruto who was holding Denki

"Hey Denki, you're alright?" asked Naruto as he thought _'Please not this again, not like 2 years ago. Denki please be okay you're my best friend'_

"Pikachu _Yeah but I'm tired_' replied the electric rodent as he began to sleep

"Naruto is very thing okay?" asked Kurenai

"Yeah, sensei; Denki's just tired from fighting Rhyhorn and speaking of Rhyhorn" said Naruto as he face the unconscious Uzu Kemono and began to make several hand signs and then said "Uzu Kemono Capture Seal Jutsu" as he press his right hand onto Rhyhorn's head

Rhyhorn glowed in heavenly white for a moment and then faded way showing a full recovered Rhyhorn.

Kurenai and Shino were about to reaction until Naruto kneeled down eye to eye with Rhyhorn, "Rhyhorn, you wanna join me on my journey to be Hokage?" asked Naruto

"Rhyhorn Rhy _Sure as long I get to charge at things_" cried the Spike rhinoceros

"Alright, I got a Rhyhorn Dattebayo" shouted Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air

"Not just that Naruto, all three of you pass the test" announced Kurenai, shocking the three genin

"Umm Kurenai-sensei, how did we pass if we failed to caught?" asked Hinata

"The main purpose of the test was teamwork, which all three of us performed when facing Naruto's new Rhyhorn" explained Shino

"Correct Shino, and tomorrow we'll begin as Team 8. I need to report to the Hokage about day, so you guys have the rest of day off" said Kurenai as she disappeared via Shunin leaving her student alone

"I better inform my parents about today's exercise and make sure that my kikaichu are re-stocked" said Shino as he started walked towards the village

"Later Shino. Well I better go home too, I gotta make sure that Denki and Pansage are okay" said Naruto as he and Rhyhorn started to head towards the Forest of Death

"Naruto-kun, wait!' cried Hinata

"Yeah Hinata-chan, what's up?" asked Naruto

"I was wondering if I could keep you company while you wait for Denki to heal" answered Hinata with light blush as she hoped to spend some time alone with her crush

"Sure, I was planning to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen after Denki's all healed up" comment Naruto

Naruto and Hinata walked to Naruto's home, so that Erza could heal Denki.

* * *

**The Hokage Office**

The Legendary 'Kami no Shinobi' or the Professor was watching the event of each team thorugh his crystal. Team 8 and Team 10 finished mere minutes from each other as for Team 7, they haven't started yet and it was passed 8 am for an obvious reason. He enjoyed watching the new genin teams working together for many year and see what the future may hold for them, until he sensed a presence of someone familiar to him

"Jiraiya, will you ever use the door" said the aged Hokage as he turned his old student

"I may unless your secretary wasn't after me" said the man with long white hair that reached his waist and was tied into a ponytail, and had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'.

Jiraiya also wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals or geta, and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side.

"She caught you peeping at her, anyway what brings here in the first place?" asked Hiruzen

"I just came back for some 'research' for my new book, also I wanted to check on my godson" replied Jiraiya

"Speaking of Naruto, he just passed his genin test with his team mates Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga" commented The Hokage

"Ah two of my student's children are on the same team, I wonder if I can make a new book out this" joked Jiraiya

"Jiraiya please don't do anything you'll regret. Naruto has the Uzu Kemono on his side and Hinata has her clan's fighting styles" stated Hiruzen

"So he's got the Uzu Kemono, well that would explain the beam of electricity I saw a few days ago near the border of here and the land of winds. He either summoned an electric affinity or he has one as his partner" said Jiraiya

"His partner is a Pikachu called Denki" stated Hiruzen as Jiraiya's face began to go pale

"Pikachu?" whimpered Jiraiya in fear

"So you remember the last time with a Pikachu to be correct, Mito Uzumaki's Pikachu that would shock you for spying on Tsunade in your younger years" commented the Professor

Jiraiya just nodded as he remember all the things he attempted to peep on Tsunade at her home but was foiled by a certain electric rodent.

"Don't worry Jiraiya; I doubt that Denki will hurt you unless you ignore Naruto if you decide to take him on as your next apprentice" said Hiruzen

"Well sensei, I was planning to see him soon unless you say otherwise" said Jiraiya

"I would say the Chunin Exams, Naruto is okay right now. He got some good teachers now" commented The Hokage

"Alright then I'll be off doing my 'research' for my book" said Jiraiya as he left through the window and headed to local hot springs for his 'research' for his book series.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So that's the end of this chapter, The next chapter will be when Naruto and Denki meet Konohamaru and we learn about Denki's opinion on a certain jutsu that Naruto created if you catch my drift. Also the second appearance of the pervert sage will happen**

**So before you go, I want to announce my newest poll. Also you're able to pick up to four**

_So after the next chapter of "Naruto: Monster Tamers", which story should I start or continue next or should I just do the next chapter for "Monster Tamers"_

**The options are stories that I have started like "Rise of The Rikudo Kemono Sennin", "The Lost Heir" and "Keyblade Shinobi"**

**Along with some story ideas that I have come up with like "Naruto's Parrot", "Anko's Genin Daze", and "The Shinobi Trainer". You can see the plots to these stories on my profile page**

**Also in the reviews, I want to know what happens to Kushina since she is the winner of my last poll, please tell me what should happen to her either she survives the sealing or she is captured and tortured by Danzo and his ROOT Anbu until she escapes 9 years later where the original story (As in Monster Tamers) begins**

**Be creative when you think what's to Kushina maybe have Minato survive the sealing as well or have The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi or Jiraiya seal Kurama (The Kyuubi) inside of Naruto instead of Minato**

**Also I'm still looking for a Beta-reader for this series, anyone interested please soon me a PM if interested**

**Alright that all for now, so see ya next time- Dragonstorm**

**Kyofu- Godfather**


	9. Special Notice

**Hi Everyone, while working on the 3rd chapter of "Keyblade Shinobi", I received some harsh but critical reviews from SilverFlameHaze.**

**He and I are talking about him being the beta-reader of the story, he suggests that I do the entire story all over, which I'm going to.**

**So which means I'm going to close this story once I have the first chapter of the remake done. This story will be a combination of what I have planned for the redux edition I had planned and some of the original**

**So I hope you like this story and in a matter of time, "Naruto: Monster Tamers" will be not deleted but discontuned. **

**I'm sorry, but this is not because of being bully. This is a way of me getting a better story done, and please don't go after SilverFlameHaze, he is just trying to help me get a better story down.**

** Here are some of the ideas that was planned for The Redux Version of "Monster Tamers" (Contains spoiler for the original) that may or may not be used in the remake**

_- Kushina Uzumaki's return happens earlier, where as Kushina appears in the "Tsunade Search Arc" as mindless ROOt Shinobi under Danzo's command and fights Naruto, Akene (His Sister, an OC) and Jiriaya. Instead She escapes from Danzo's ROOT Base, during the events of "Legend of Thunder Arc"_

_- Naruto finds an additional egg along with the egg containing his first partner Denki, a Pikachu. This second partner would be one of these Pokemon: Eevee, Zorua, Vulpix and Electrike_

_- Where Naruto has a big sister-little brother relationship with Anko Mitarashi, instead he would see Anko as a mother-figure but calls her his big sister unitl Kushina's return_

_- Erza and her partner Houndler (A Houndoom) appear later in the series than in the original story and she'll be using her original name Koyuki; in the redux she is part of group of runaways from the land of lighting (which are all OC that I have made; The group in ranking consist of Koyuki Uzumaki Leader, Roka (White Crest of Wave) Uzumaki 2nd in command, __Hikari (light) Kiyomizu (crystal stream/water) strategist,__ and Airi Hyuuga (Hinata's cousin from her mother side) Medical Nin)_

_- Mewtwo appears early and give Kushina a Uzu Kemono to protect her and her family_

** Update 1/9- I made a new poll involving the three new starter Pokemon (Chespin, the Grass Starter; Fennekin, The Fire Starter; and Froakie, The Water Starter) that Naruto will either summon or encounter in the Remake, and it's a blind vote**


End file.
